Mutual love found in a few drinks
by Marjo76
Summary: Harry, amoureux de Draco, une soirée de rentrée plutôt arrosée, des conséquences inattendues, mais bienvenues, un lot de non-dits, un retour heureux et un autre curieux... DMHP, BZTN, RWHG, RLNT, SSSB... Mpreg.
1. Prologue : Soirée de rentrée

Hellow tout le monde !

Je suis finalement de retour avec une mini-fic Drarry :).

 **Titre :** Mutual love found in a few drinks.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et je ne suis pas là pour prouver le contraire, juste pour utiliser ses personnages à mon idée ^^.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Mpreg...

 **Pairing :** DMHP, BZTN, SSSB, LMNM, RWHG, RLNT...

 **Rating :** M pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Je travaille sur cette fic depuis quelques mois, même si j'ai vraiment commencé à l'écrire il y a seulement quelques semaines. J'avais cependant tout le plan sur papier, ce qui a été très utile. J'annonce dors et déjà qu'il y aura également un spin-off, qui sera toutefois, certainement un Two-shot ou un Three-shot, pas plus. Contrairement à cette fic, qui fait huit chapitres, plus un prologue et un épilogue. Bien sûr, tout est déjà rédigé, c'est pourquoi je publie maintenant. Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à attendre plusieurs semaines que je retrouve la volonté d'écrire XD. Quant au spin-off, ce sera une Merthur et j'ai également tout le plan sur papier. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la rédiger, ce que je ferai dans les jours qui viennent.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Prologue :

Soirée de rentrée.

Harry Potter était à une fête, donnée par les élèves de sixième, septième et huitième années. Harry faisait partie de ces élèves qui, après la défaite de Lord Voldemort et la reconstruction de Hogwarts, étaient revenus pour commencer ou achever leur dernière année.

Le jeune homme s'était découvert attiré par un garçon, un seul, depuis sa sixième année. Pourtant, cette année-là, il avait été en plein déni et pensait sérieusement que ses sentiments pour Ginny n'avaient été qu'un moyen de se détourner de sa véritable obsession. Cependant, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence, l'année suivante, quand la seule personne à qui il pensait, était ce garçon, qu'il avait pu revoir, alors qu'on les emmenait, Ron, Hermione et lui, à son Manoir. Oui, Harry avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était complètement amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Néanmoins, depuis leur retour à Hogwarts, deux semaines plus tôt, le blond n'avait pas porté une seule fois son attention sur Harry, plus que pour le saluer d'un signe de tête. Alors, le brun, accoudé présentement à l'un des murs de la Salle-sur-Demande, un verre de soda à la main, assourdi par la musique, regardant les gens autour de lui, sans vraiment les voir, dirigea de nouveau son regard vers Draco. Le jeune Malfoy discutait tranquillement, un verre également à la main, seulement pas de soda, contrairement à Harry, avec Blaise, Pansy et Theodore. Le brun prit son courage Gryffindoresque, saupoudré de sa fourberie Slytherinesque (en pensant à son plan), à deux mains et s'approcha du quatuor Vert-et-Argent.

Blaise, avec qui il s'entendait bien, depuis qu'ils avaient mis leurs différends de côté, quand ils avaient été mis en binôme en potions, pour la première fois, le vit arriver et lui offrit un petit sourire, montrant sa joie de le voir approcher. Harry s'arrêta près de Pansy, à qui il avait finalement pardonné d'avoir voulu le remettre à Voldemort. Tous le regardèrent, pour la plupart, surpris.

-Salut, s'exclama-t-il, plus ou moins gêné.

-Salut Harry, répondit Blaise.

-Potter, offrirent les trois autres.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler, Blaise ? Demanda le Gryffindor.

-Bien sûr.

Blaise suivit Harry un peu plus loin, sous le regard fixe des autres.

-Alors, qu puis-je pour toi ? S'enquit le basané, souriant légèrement.

-Tu connais déjà mes intentions, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua Harry, roulant des yeux.

Il eut droit à un rictus ironique, de la part du Slytherin.

-En effet. Comment ne pas se rendre compte de tes sentiments pour mon meilleur ami ?! S'exclama Blaise, faisant rougir le Gryffindor.

-Bref… J'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, dit Harry.

-Je t'écoute, Petit Gryffy, mais tout dépendra de mon humeur, le prévint le basané.

-Comme tout bon Slytherin qui se respecte, répondit le brun, faisant la moue.

-Alors ? Sourit Blaise.

-J'aimerais que tu saoules Draco.

-Ouah… sérieux ?! S'étonna le Slytherin, écarquillant légèrement ses yeux ambrés.

-On ne peut plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'après toi ? Rétorqua Harry, du tac-au-tac.

-Oh, alors le Petit Gryffy peut se comporter en vrai serpent, quand il veut quelque chose, voyez-vous ça !

Blaise ne put s'empêcher un petit rire, faisant rougir Harry, une nouvelle fois.

-Alors ? Insista le brun.

-Okay, j'veux bien t'aider. Non seulement c'est amusant de te voir utiliser de telles manières, mais en plus, Dray est un saoulard séducteur, c'est toujours amusant de le voir bourré. Surtout que c'est rare. Compte sur moi, Petit Gryffy ascendant Slythy, lui dit Blaise, lui offrant un clin d'œil joueur.

Harry passa les deux heures suivantes à observer Blaise donner verre sur verre à son meilleur ami. Quelques minutes après, le basané accrocha de nouveau son regard et hocha discrètement la tête. Alors, Harry s'approcha de nouveau des Slytherin, qui n'étaient plus que deux, depuis un peu plus d'une heure, quand Pansy avait rejoint des Ravenclaw en train de danser et Theodore, après un long regard vers Blaise, était sorti de la Salle-sur-Demande. Il tapota l'épaule de Draco et le blond se tourna vers lui, un air un peu euphorique sur le visage et le brun eut juste le temps de voir Blaise se diriger vers la sortie, que Draco se jetait déjà sur ses lèvres.

A tâtons, Harry ouvrit la porte qui venait d'apparaitre, sous sa demande et ils entrèrent dans la chambre décorée aux couleurs des Slytherin. Alors que Draco lui faisait l'amour, Harry ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter pouvoir garder le blond pour lui, à jamais.

Quand Draco finit par s'endormir, un bras autour d'Harry, qui avait sa tête sur son torse, le brun resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, regardant le visage paisible de l'héritier Malfoy. Il finit par se dégager de son bras, puis se faufila hors de la chambre, après s'être rhabillé. Il remarqua que tout le monde dormait, soit simplement à terre, soit dans les nombreuses chambres dont Harry voyait les portes. Il se dit qu'heureusement, il y avait un motif particulier sur la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande et s'y dirigea. Il rejoignit le dortoir des huitièmes années, toutes Maisons confondues et une fois à la Salle Commune, il alla à sa chambre.

Après s'être déshabillé et allongé sur son lit, il se dit que McGonagall avait vraiment été sympa de leur créer un espace qu'ils pouvaient agrandir comme bon leur semblait. Ainsi, chacun pouvait se mettre avec qui il voulait, dans sa chambre, même en couple, s'ils le souhaitaient. C'est pour cela que Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble. De même que Seamus et Dean. Mais les amis proches ou les sœurs, dans le cas des jumelles Patil, s'étaient également installés dans les mêmes chambres. Harry, lui, tout comme Draco, avait décidé d'être seul. Le brun s'était dit qu'au vu de ses fréquents cauchemars et autres rêves torrides, c'était mieux ainsi. Surtout quand Ron lui avait dit qu'il avait tendance à parler pendant son sommeil.

Il finit par s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres, pensant à la légère gêne qu'il ressentait au niveau des reins et des fesses. Il pensa fugacement que sa première fois n'aurait pu être mieux, sauf si Draco avait été sobre.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

C'est tout pour ce prologue, en espérant que ça vous plaise, pour l'instant. J'attends vos opinions dans des reviews ;).

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Perte de contrôle et surprise de taille

Hellow ^^.

 **Titre :** Mutual love found in a few drinks.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et je ne suis pas là pour prouver le contraire, juste pour utiliser ses personnages à mon idée ^^.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Mpreg...

 **Pairing :** DMHP, BZTN, SSSB, LMNM, RWHG, RLNT...

 **Rating :** M pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Tout d'abord, merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu le prologue et l'ont mis en favorites/alerts et un énorme merci, encore une fois, à ceux qui ont reviewé ! Voici le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I :

Perte de contrôle et surprise de taille.

Harry se sentait étrange depuis quelques temps. Il s'était passé presque trois mois depuis la soirée de rentrée et Draco ne montrait aucun signe qui indiquerait qu'il se rappelait avoir couché avec Harry. Le brun était plutôt mitigé à cause de cela. D'un côté, il pensait « tant mieux », mais de l'autre, c'était plus « dommage ». Cela faisait donc presque trois mois qu'Harry était ignoré de Draco et quelques temps qu'il se sentait étrange. Il avait des envies bizarres de nourriture, mais certaines odeurs le rebutaient. Il avait un peu mal au dos et ses tétons étaient assez sensibles. De plus, il avait parfois des maux de ventre, mais surtout, sa magie était souvent incontrôlable.

Après un cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, pendant lequel il avait changé les murs pour qu'ils soient tout d'abord violets, puis bleus, puis rouges, puis verts et ainsi de suite et avoir envoyé un « _Aguamenti_ » à Neville, le tout informulé et sans baguette, le Professeur Snape, qui avait survécu grâce à Harry, l'envoya finalement à l'infirmerie. Le petit brun bougonna pour la forme, mais s'y rendit. Dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Mrs Pomfrey, qui était occupée par un élève de première ou deuxième année, ayant un teint rose et des pustules vertes sur le visage, se tourna vers lui.

-Asseyez-vous sur un lit, M Potter, je m'occupe de vous dans une minute.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son autre patient, pendant qu'Harry s'installait. Il fit balancer ses jambes dans le vide et quand il vit finalement l'autre élève sortir et Mrs Pomfrey s'approcher de lui, il releva la tête.

-Alors, M Potter, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Eh bien, je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma Magie Instinctive depuis quelques semaines et le Professeur Snape a craqué… Sinon, j'ai aussi d'autres symptômes étranges.

-Lesquels ? Demanda l'infirmière alors qu'elle lançait un sort de diagnostic sur l'adolescent.

-J'ai parfois mal au dos et mes tétons sont très sensibles, j'ai plus d'appétit que d'habitude, mais certains plats me dégoûtent, je pense que c'est tout, finit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vois…

Harry fronça les sourcils devant le visage mi-surpris, mi-incrédule de l'infirmière. Au final, quand la baguette de Mrs Pomfrey approcha son abdomen, il rit, ressentant des chatouilles, mais son rire se coupa en voyant les yeux écarquillés de l'infirmière.

-C'est impossible ! Marmonna-t-elle, refaisant le sort, qui chatouilla une nouvelle fois Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu ça…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent, son cœur commençant à battre la chamade, songeant à une malade incurable.

-Il semblerait, contre toutes vraisemblances, même dans notre monde, que vous soyez… enceint, M Potter.

-C'est possible, ça ? S'étonna Harry, excité plus qu'autre chose, par cette nouvelle.

-Visiblement… Je vais voir de combien, dit-elle, lançant un autre sort.

-Trois mois, répondit le brun, alors que les résultats s'affichèrent deux secondes plus tard, lui donnant raison.

-Comment… ?! Demanda la vieille femme, surprise.

-D'une, c'était ma première et dernière fois, pour le moment, rougit Harry, de deux, c'était dans la Salle-sur-Demande et trois… disons que… j'ai fait une sorte de… vœu…

-Fascinant… Votre magie et celle de la Salle-sur-Demande sont entrées en communion, pour réaliser votre vœu… vraiment fascinant ! S'exclama Mrs Pomfrey, l'air absent. Eh bien, M Potter, félicitations, mais il va falloir faire quelques aménagements, vu que votre magie est trop incontrôlable et je vais devoir en référer à la Directrice, qui en parlera certainement à vos professeurs.

-Et sinon, comment ça va se passer ? S'enquit le Gryffindor, plus curieux qu'inquiet.

-Je suppose, comme une grossesse normale, mais je ferai fréquemment des contrôles et examens, pour vérifier que tout se passe bien.

-D'accord…

-En attendant, restez ici un instant, que j'aille vous chercher une potion qui, je l'espère, calmera votre magie.

Harry attendit quelques minutes, le temps que Mrs Pomfrey trouve ladite potion. Elle réapparut bientôt avec une fiole d'un liquide bleu et la lui tendit. L'adolescent la prit, l'ouvrit et avala son contenu, une petite grimace sur le visage.

-Bon, vous pouvez y aller. Je vais contacter la Directrice et tout lui rapporter. Je pense que vous serez bientôt appelé dans son bureau, pour les aménagements dus à votre condition.

Le jeune Gryffindor la remercia et retourna à sa chambre, épuisé, perdu, mais tellement heureux. Il s'allongea sur son lit et, relevant son haut, il posa ses mains sur son ventre. Il caressa son ventre lentement, un sourire prenant place sur son visage, puis, il commença à parler au petit être qui était en train de grandir en lui.

-Hey toi, je ne sais pas si tu es un garçon ou une fille, mais je t'aime déjà à l'infini. Je suis sûr qu'on vivra heureux, toi et moi et je l'espère, ton autre père. Il ne sait rien encore, mais tu verras, tout ira bien. Je t'aime, mon bébé.

Il finit par s'endormir et fut réveillé par des coups portés à sa porte.

-Entrez, dit-il, d'une voix endormie.

Il vit la poignée bouger et la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser Hermione passer.

-Hey, la salua le propriétaire des lieux.

-Hey, lui répondit-elle. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a envoyée te dire qu'elle t'attendait dans son bureau dans une heure. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour parler de ma magie.

-Et sais-tu ce qui se passe avec ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord, mais si quelque chose de grave t'arrivait, tu me… je veux dire, tu _nous_ le dirais ?

-Bien sûr, si c'est vraiment grave, je vous le dirais, mais tout va bien, je t'assure !

Hermione acquiesça et ressortit rejoindre Ron, sans aucun doute. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, ses meilleurs amis passaient leur temps en couple, le laissant de côté et il avait un peu perdu l'habitude de se confier à eux ou même de traîner avec eux. Il resta encore quelques minutes allongé, puis se leva pour aller voir la Directrice. Quand il arriva à la statue, celle-ci bougea immédiatement et il entra dans le bureau, après avoir monté l'escalier en spirale. Il fut à peine surpris de voir tous ses professeurs présents, ainsi que Mrs Pomfrey. Il s'installa sur une chaise devant le bureau et attendit que le Professeur McGonagall ouvre la bouche.

-M Potter, j'ai déjà mis vos professeurs au courant de votre situation et après nous être concertés et avec l'avis favorable de Mrs Pomfrey, je pense qu'il est plus raisonnable que vos cours soient aménagés. Nous savons déjà tous, ce dont vous êtes capable, ainsi et pour des raisons évidentes, vous n'aurez dorénavant plus que vos cours de théorie. Pour les cours pratiques, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez : aller à la bibliothèque, rester dans votre chambre… mais pas de magie, avant que celle-ci soit contrôlable, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, mais ça veut dire que les cours pratiques deviennent du temps libre, pour moi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-C'est cela, M Potter. Bien évidemment, vous devrez aller à l'infirmerie régulièrement et j'aimerais que ce soit sur ce temps, sauf si vous voulez dire ce qui vous arrive à tout le monde, dès maintenant, auquel cas, vous ferez comme bon vous semble.

-Non, je préfère le cacher aussi longtemps que possible, je ne veux pas que la presse s'en mêle, répondit Harry.

-Bien, alors c'est réglé. Vous pouvez descendre dîner, maintenant.

-Professeur, j'ai une question…

-Oui, M Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres élèves sur mes absences aux cours pratiques ?

-Cela, Harry, s'adoucit le Professeur McGonagall, c'est votre décision.

-Eh bien, j'y ai réfléchi et ça peut paraître arrogant, mais nécessaire alors, pourquoi ne pas leur dire que c'est un traitement de faveur envers le « Sauveur » ?

Tous les professeurs parurent surpris et y réfléchirent un instant.

-Eh bien, commença le Professeur McGonagall, c'est une bonne idée, mais ça vous fera paraître plus qu'arrogant…

-Je sais, mais peu importe, pour l'instant, je préfère être un petit crétin privilégier, plutôt que la presse s'en prenne à moi, pour autre chose de plus personnel.

-D'accord, eh bien, c'est réglé, si quelqu'un pose des questions, nous lui dirons que c'est un privilège du « Sauveur ».

-Merci, Professeur.

Sur ce, il sortit et bientôt, fut rejoint par le Professeur Snape.

-Harry, pourrais-tu venir dans mes appartements après dîné, s'il te plaît ? J'ai du nouveau sur nos recherches, lui dit-il.

-D'accord, Severus, il n'y a pas de problème.

Après le dîner, Harry alla aux appartements de son professeur, tout en repensant à comment ils avaient sympathisé.

 _Severus Snape venait d'être salement amoché par Voldemort, puis par son serpent. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de leur cachette et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry lança rapidement le sort «_ Vulnera Sanentur _» sur la gorge de son professeur, puis, après que celui-ci lui ait donné ses souvenirs, il grimaça voyant son état se dégrader, tout de même. Alors, mû par une impulsion soudaine, il lui lança un «_ Stupefy _», qui arrêta le sang de couler et le mis dans l'immobilité totale. Il lui lança ensuite un sort de lévitation et l'amena dans la Grande Salle aussi vite que possible, pour qu'il soit soigné. Mrs Pomfrey n'avait pas demandé de compte et avait commencé ses soins directement._

 _Pendant que Ron pleurait son frère Percy, qui avait péri, entouré de sa famille et d'Hermione, Remus et Tonks, blessés mais bien vivants, vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles. Il finit par les laisser, alors qu'ils allaient donner leur soutien aux Weasley et partit pour le bureau directorial où il savait trouver la Pensine de Dumbledore. Il y plongea les souvenirs et les visionna. Il apprit que son Professeur avait de tendres sentiments pour Sirius, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de les lui avouer et au contraire, cherchait en la haine de Sirius, un moyen de se faire remarquer._

 _Il apprit également que sa mère et Severus Snape étaient amis depuis l'enfance, mais qu'il avait fait une erreur qui lui valut de perdre cette amitié. Il vit ses regrets et vit la biche qui les avait guidés Ron et lui, puis les discussions avec Dumbledore à son propre sujet et au sujet d'Harry. Il entendit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé, en son for intérieur, de considérer Lily comme sa sœur et la manifestation de ce lien se voyait en son Patronus. Il avoua qu'il avait du ressentiment envers James Potter et la transférer sur Harry, parce qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir en se laissant attendrir par un enfant au caractère de sa mère, qu'il avait tant aimée fraternellement, alors il l'avait fait le détester, tout en prenant soin de lui dans l'ombre._

 _Quand Harry sortit de la Pensine, il découvrit qu'il pleurait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la Forêt Interdite et ouvrit le vif d'or. Il serra la Pierre de Résurrection dans sa main et vit seulement ses parents apparaître. Il trouva ça étrange et après avoir demandé tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur la mort, il demanda pourquoi Sirius n'était pas présent. Ses parents lui répondirent qu'il n'était pas mort, mais prisonnier du Voile depuis deux ans._

 _Trois semaines après cela, Harry fut informé que son Professeur s'était réveillé et il alla lui rendre visite. Ils parlèrent un peu des souvenirs de Severus, puis Harry lui annonça que Sirius n'était pas mort, mais coincé dans le Voile et qu'il fallait en apprendre plus à ce propos._

 _Harry commença alors ses recherches dans la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts, qui n'avait pas été détruite durant l'attaque, puis, ne trouvant rien, même après un «_ Accio livres sur le Voile au Département des Mystères _», il continua au Manoir Black, mais n'y trouva rien non plus. Severus avait, lui, cherché à la bibliothèque des Malfoy, mais eut le même résultat. Ils commencèrent à désespérer._

 _Puis, avant Halloween, Harry eut l'idée incongrue, mais bienvenue de demander les livres à la Salle-sur-Demande, en demandant « je voudrais tous les livres au monde ayant trait au Voile du Département des Mystères, à Londres » et il fut satisfait, en voyant les livres, en entrant, mais surpris de n'en voir qu'une dizaine. Depuis ce jour, ils avaient découvert beaucoup de livres parlant du Voile, sans savoir que ce que c'était réellement, jusqu'au cinquième livre de la pile, écrit en latin et runique. Severus avait exulté en disant « c'est ça ! » et avait commencé sa traduction immédiatement._

 _Au final, depuis un mois et demi, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, la traduction étant très difficile._

Harry arriva aux appartements de son Professeur et toqua à la porte, entrant au signal de Severus. Il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, qui, au fil de ses visites était un peu devenir le sien.

-Bonsoir, Harry.

-Bonsoir, Severus, alors, tu as terminé ?

-C'est exact, sourit le plus vieux, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Non seulement il y avait du latin et des runes, mais aussi de l'ancien anglais. Pour traduire tout cela, j'y ai passé des nuits blanches, mais c'est fait.

Il s'interrompit une seconde, pour prendre une gorgée de son thé.

-Puisque tes vacances de Noël commencent ce soir, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de te faire part de mes découvertes aujourd'hui.

-Alors, ça dit quoi ? Demanda Harry, impatient.

-Eh bien, commença Severus, en attrapant les parchemins sur lesquels il avait traduit le livre, il est dit que le Voile est une prison, qui ponctionne la magie du sorcier enfermé. Si celui-ci est coincé dedans depuis plus de dix ans, il est déjà mort, son noyau magique étant épuisé. Mais, et c'est le plus important, en-dessous de cette limite, il existe un rituel runique pour faire sortir un sorcier.

Il reprit une gorgée de thé, Harry l'écoutant silencieusement.

-Il y a toutefois des exceptions. Le Voile a été créé par Merlin lui-même et la Dame du Lac, pour y enfermer Morgana, à tout jamais, puisque sa magie, d'après le livre, est comme celle de Merlin, inépuisable, elle continue de sommeiller dans le Voile. De même que Merlin, qui y a été poussé par la Dame du Lac, qui, d'après le livre, voulait le garder jalousement pour elle seule, étant amoureuse de Merlin.

-Donc, il faut qu'on utilise ce rituel runique pour libérer Siri' ? S'enquit Harry.

-Voilà et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Alors, allons-y demain ! S'exclama le Gryffindor.

-Si tôt ?!

-Oui ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux, non ?! Alors, demain !

-D'accord, capitula sans grand mal Severus, le cœur battant à l'idée de revoir Sirius, dès le lendemain. Alors, va te coucher et reprendre des forces, ta magie incontrôlable nous sera peut-être utile.

-Alors, bonne nuit, Severus.

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry, le sourire aux lèvres et l'impatience au cœur, alla se coucher, n'ayant qu'une hâte, celle d'être le lendemain, afin de revoir son parrain bien aimé. Il s'endormit sur cette idée.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre ! Donnez-moi vos avis, s'il vous plaît :P.


	3. Visite au Ministère

Hey ! :)

 **Titre :** Mutual love found in a few drinks.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et je ne suis pas là pour prouver le contraire, juste pour utiliser ses personnages à mon idée ^^.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Mpreg...

 **Pairing :** DMHP, BZTN, SSSB, LMNM, RWHG, RLNT...

 **Rating :** M pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Alors, pour commencer, j'aimerais m'excuser pour la petite confusion de la semaine dernière... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de changer mes paramètres de fics sur portable et quand j'ai essayé, je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai mis ma fic en "complete". Bien évidemment, il reste encore quelques chapitres avant qu'elle ne le soit, je l'ai expliqué dans ma note de prologue :). Deuxièmement, je suis désolée de ne publier ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui, soit le lendemain du jour prévu, mais je n'avais pas accès à internet, les trois derniers jours et le weekend dernier, j'ai été pas mal occupée... Sinon, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue faisant quand même plus de 5'000 mots. Merci à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alert et favorite et aussi un grand merci à nathydemon pour ta review. J'ai pris en compte ce que tu m'as dit, tu remarqueras XD. Bref... Voici donc finalement ce deuxième chapitre !

 **Note bis :** J'ai bel et bien publié ce chapitre hier, mercredi, mais il y a eu un message d'erreur de ffnet et du coup, la date d'update était restée le 25/04/2017. J'ai donc essayé de l'effacer et de le republier ce matin, mais le même message s'est affiché et j'ai dû me déconnecter et me reconnecter à ffnet, pour que la date d'update change finalement. Désolée à celles et ceux qui n'ont donc pas pu lire hier -_-". J'espère ne plus avoir ce genre de messages à l'avenir, mais dans le cas contraire, je saurai alors quoi faire. Encore désolée pour ce petit contre-temps !

Bonne lecture à vous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre II :

Visite au Ministère et rencontre intéressante.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Harry constata avec surprise qu'il avait un petit ventre, quand il se regarda dans le miroir. Il se dit que c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il sache maintenant qu'il était enceint. Il alla aux appartements de Severus avec un large sourire et un pas sautillant. Severus et lui se rendirent ensuite au Ministère et Harry, qui tous regardaient en chuchotant, demanda à parler au Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt. La secrétaire était mal à l'aise de refuser une requête du Sauveur, mais n'avait pas le choix, puisque son patron avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

-Je suis désolée, M Potter, je ne peux pas vous aider, répondit-elle.

-Bien, alors j'assumerai la responsabilité de mes actes, répliqua Harry, malicieux.

Et sans que personne ne s'y attende, la porte du bureau ministérielle s'ouvrit d'un coup et Harry, bientôt suivi par Severus, s'y rendit, sautillant, sous les cris outrés de la secrétaire.

-Bonjour, Kingsley, s'exclama le petit brun, plein d'entrain.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Monsieur, s'exclama la secrétaire, effrayée, j'ai essayé de les retenir, mais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Laurel, j'aurai toujours du temps pour notre Sauveur, même occupé, la rassura le Ministre.

-Oh, je…, très bien, alors…

Elle retourna à son bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Alors ?

-Eh bien, Kingsley, commença Harry, Severus et moi avons trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? On ne peut pas faire revenir les morts, Harry, bien que, dans ton cas, ce soit particulier.

-Très drôle, répondit sèchement l'adolescent. Non… le truc, c'est que Sirius n'est pas mort. Il sommeille derrière le Voile, qui est une prison.

-Vraiment ? S'enquit Kingsley, surpris.

-Oui, vraiment. Severus et moi avons fait de nombreuses recherches sur le Voile, même si, au final, nous n'avons rien trouvé dans les livres « classiques », dira-t-on. J'ai dû demander les livres à la Salle-sur-Demande et là encore, sur la dizaine de livres, seulement un a été utile.

-Et comment as-tu su que Sirius n'était pas mort ? Demanda encore le Ministre, curieux.

-Mes parents me l'ont dit.

-Pardon ?

-Mes parents me l'ont dit, répéta le plus jeune, Severus ne pouvant s'empêcher un sourire en coin, à la vue de l'expression choquée de Kingsley. Pour clarifier les choses, Dumbledore m'avait confié la Pierre de Résurrection et avant d'aller me sacrifier pour la bonne cause, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec eux, grâce à la Pierre.

-Ah…

-Bon, intervint Severus, impatient de revoir Sirius, on peut y aller ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais, je viens avec vous, je suis curieux de voir ça, répondit Kingsley.

Ils se rendirent alors à l'endroit où se trouvait le Voile et Harry frissonna en voyant les âmes de ceux dont la magie avait été aspirée par le Voile. Il secoua la tête et, livre en main, il commença à dessiner les runes pour le rituel d'extraction, tout autour du Voile. Après cela, Severus se racla la gorge et commença à réciter le sortilège d'extraction. Il ajouta le nom du sorcier qu'il souhaitait sortir du Voile. Une vive lumière violette provenant des runes, mélangée à une autre blanche, provenant du Voile les firent plisser les yeux violemment, presque détourner la tête. En quelques secondes, elles disparurent et le corps de Sirius Orion Black se trouvait devant le Voile. Severus et Harry se précipitèrent vers lui et Severus fut plus qu'heureux de constater qu'il respirait très bien. Pourtant, ils savaient qu'il ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite le livre précisait bien qu'il aurait besoin d'un temps de récupération, pour que sa magie se stabilise.

Harry sourit, satisfait, puis, quand Severus prit Sirius dans ses bras et s'éloigna, il redit le sortilège, à la surprise de Kingsley, mais y ajouta le nom de « Merlin », au lieu de « Sirius », rendant le Ministre encore plus confus. Le même phénomène de lumière apparut et bientôt, un homme grand, brun, les yeux bleus grands ouverts, dans une tenue simple (tunique bleue, pantalon marron avec des bottes une teinte plus foncée et foulard rouge autour de son long cou gracile), des oreilles démesurément décollées et des lèvres pulpeuses se tint devant eux.

Les yeux bleus embrassèrent la scène d'un geste et un sourire sincère se fit sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à leur parler, mais des expressions confuses l'arrêtèrent. Harry réfléchit un instant, puis ses yeux émeraude s'éclairèrent. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention avec sa magie, déjà qu'avec le sortilège d'extraction, il voyait les murs autour changer sans cesse de couleur et certains objets voler de-ci, de-là, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il pensa à un sort pour que Merlin comprenne l'anglais moderne, le parle et sache d'instinct l'écrire, sans l'empêcher de savoir toujours faire tout cela en anglais ancien.

-Réessayez de parler, dit-il, en souriant.

Merlin le regarda, surpris de le comprendre.

-Je disais « bonjour et merci de m'avoir sorti du Voile ».

-Mais… comment ? Demanda Kingsley, surpris, regardant Merlin et Harry, alternativement.

-Je pense que vous devez vous adresser à ce jeune homme, lui dit Merlin, en désignant Harry, d'un signe de tête.

-J'ai seulement fait en sorte qu'il comprenne, parle et puisse écrire l'anglais moderne, sans altérer sa compréhension et autres de l'anglais ancien.

-Je suppose donc que vous êtes des sorciers ? S'enquit Merlin. Enfin, je l'avais déjà un peu deviné, grâce au rituel, mais autant être sûr.

-Oui, confirma le plus jeune.

-Merci encore.

-Est-ce vraiment la Dame du Lac qui vous a emprisonné, juste par jalousie ? Demanda Harry, ne pouvant empêcher sa curiosité.

Merlin éclata de rire.

-Non, pas pour cette raison, rit-il. C'est bien Freya qui m'a envoyé dans le Voile, mais à ma demande. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre des éternités sans mon grand amour, qui doit revenir un jour ou l'autre.

-Vous voulez parler du Roi Arthur ? S'exclama le plus jeune, surpris et excité comme une puce, à cette tournure de l'Histoire.

-Tout à fait, sourit Merlin.

Kingsley et Severus étaient toujours plus ou moins figés de voir la légende qu'était Merlin discuter avec leur Sauveur, comme si tout était normal. Ils étaient aussi très surpris de constater que Merlin était si jeune et sans barbe.

-J'aurais une question, s'exclama soudain Harry.

-Oui ?

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez si jeune et que vous n'ayez pas de barbe ? Je veux bien que le Voile ait fait en sorte de conserver votre corps en l'état, mais j'ai toujours appris que Merlin était un vieillard qui donnait des conseils au jeune Roi Arthur…

-Eh bien, déjà, Arthur est techniquement quatre ans plus vieux que moi. Je suis né pour le protéger et comme mon père a été banni de Camelot bien après la naissance d'Arthur et qu'il a ensuite rencontré ma mère, ma naissance n'est survenue que quatre ans après celle d'Arthur. Ensuite, quand Arthur est mort de la main de Mordred, il n'avait que trente-neuf ans, donc, faites le calcul, je n'avais alors que trente-cinq ans, Freya et moi avions déjà créé le Voile, où j'ai enfermé Morgana peu avant qu'Arthur ne meurt. Je n'ai pas pu supporter d'attendre le retour de mon Roi, alors, après seulement quelques années, j'ai demandé à Freya de « m'emprisonner » dans le Voile. Je n'ai techniquement que quarante ans, mais je peux me rajeunir ou me vieillir à volonté, ainsi, vous me voyez tel que je suis entré dans le Voile. Enfin, je n'ai jamais eu de barbe, sauf lorsque je me transformais sciemment en vieillard.

-Je vois, répondit Severus, alors que les deux autres hochaient de la tête, simplement.

-Et donc, vous allez faire quoi, en attendant Arthur ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh, ça… s'exclama Merlin, fermant un instant les yeux, avant de sourire franchement. Arthur est déjà revenu, je le sens. Je ne sais pas encore où, mais il est dans ce royaume c'est encore un royaume, n'est-ce pas ?

-Techniquement, oui, affirma Kingsley. Chez les Moldus, il y a une Reine…

-Les « Moldus » ? Le coupa Merlin, surpris et confus par le terme.

-Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, précisa Harry.

-Oui, donc voilà, mais chez les sorciers, il n'y a qu'un Ministère, dont je suis actuellement le Ministre, continua Kingsley.

-Oh, je vois… répondit Merlin. Et que fait la Reine, chez les… Moldus ?

-Pas grand-chose, lui dit Harry, le plus habitué aux Moldus. Ils ont également un Premier Ministre, qui dirige le pays. Nous sommes sous un régime de Monarchie Constitutionnelle. Autrement dit, la famille royale ne fait que rappeler aux gens les grandes périodes de l'Histoire.

-Je vois… répéta Merlin, un peu déçu. Il va falloir que j'apprenne tout cela… Bon, votre compagnie m'est très agréable, mais je dois retrouver Arthur.

-Oui, évidemment, sourit Harry. Eh bien, à bientôt, j'espère.

-Oui, à bientôt, dit Merlin, qui s'apprêtait à partir. Oh, une dernière chose, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je suis Harry Potter, se présenta le petit brun, eux, ce sont Severus Snape, qui porte mon parrain, Sirius Black, qui a fait également un saut dans le Voile pendant quelque temps et enfin, voici Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Harry, Severus, Sirius et Kingsley, d'accord, récapitula Merlin. Eh bien, à bientôt messieurs, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

Dans un flash, qui fit briller les yeux de Merlin d'or, il disparut. Les autres jeunes gens, une fois remis de leur surprise (ou choc, pour le Ministre, qui se disait que Merlin était bien le plus puissant sorcier e tous les temps, s'il pouvait disparaître ainsi, malgré les barrières anti-transplanage, mises en place au sein du Ministère), se dirigèrent vers l'Atrium. Severus tenait toujours Sirius dans ses bras, tandis qu'Harry, sa magie s'étant un peu calmée, souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sautillait. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'Atrium, Kingsley les laissa et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers les Cheminées. Ce qu'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas voir, c'était l'air ahuri des sorciers qu'ils dépassaient. L'un d'eux, membre du Daily Prophet depuis peu, à qui l'on assignait que les histoires de bas étages, se pourlécha les lèvres, attrapa avidement son appareil photo, son bloc-notes et une plume à papote et après avoir pris une photo du Sauveur, de Severus tenant Sirius dans ses bras, il commença à parler et le futur article s'écrivit sur son bloc-notes.

Harry, Severus et Sirius rentrèrent à Hogwarts, dans les appartements du professeur de DCFM et celui-ci déposa Sirius sur son lit. Harry embrassa son parrain sur le front, souhaitant qu'il mette peu de temps à se réveiller, puis se rendit à la Grande Salle, sautillant toujours, pour prendre un bon déjeuner. Les élèves restés à Hogwarts, qui le virent passer, le regardèrent étrangement, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il s'installa gaiement à la table des Gryffindor, ses amis lui lancèrent des œillades intriguées, mais il ne se détourna pas une seconde de son assiette.

Le reste de la journée, Harry le passa dehors, à regarder la neige tomber et utilisant sa magie détraquée pour jouer avec. Blaise et Theodore étaient avec lui et lui lancèrent le même regard intrigué que Ron et Hermione plus tôt. Cependant, ils étaient aussi très heureux de voir leur nouvel ami ainsi, alors ils ne posèrent pas de question.

Le lendemain, Harry avait une faim de loup, alors, pendant que le courrier arrivait et que le silence se faisait d'un coup autour de lui, il ne le remarqua pas vraiment et continua de manger. Quand finalement, il se sentit rassasié, il tourna la tête, surpris par le silence. Il se tourna, fronçant les sourcils vers ses meilleurs amis et il vit leur expression choquée.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

-Tu… Sirius… tu… ne put que dire Ron.

-Quoi « Sirius » ? Redemanda Harry, roulant des yeux.

-Là ! S'écria Hermione, lui mettant le journal du jour sous le nez.

Harry vit la photo prise la veille, avec en gros titre _Encore un miracle à son actif pour notre Sauveur ?_ Le brun roula de nouveau les yeux, mais sourit.

-Ah, ça ! Et alors ?

-« Et alors ? » ?! Sérieux, Harry ! S'écria Ron, faisant sursauter quelques élèves. Explique-nous, s'il te plaît !

-Version longue ou version courte ? Eluda le brun.

-Harry !

-C'est mon nom.

-Harry James Potter, explique-toi ! Insista Hermione.

Harry soupira.

-Okay ! Pour faire simple, Siri' n'était pas mort, je le sais depuis un moment, on a fait des recherches sur le Voile, qui est en fait une prison, créée par Merlin et Fre… je veux dire la Dame du Lac, se reprit-il, surprenant ses amis. Hier, on a fait le rituel d'extraction et fait sortir Siri'. Pour l'instant, il récupère et ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Voilà, contents ?!

-Tu le sais depuis hier et ne nous as rien dit ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Désolé, mais je voulais le garder pour moi, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se réveille, s'indigna, à son tour, le brun, faisant involontairement voler le contenu des tables, ainsi que les tables elles-mêmes.

Hermione prit un peu peur et tenta de calmer son ami, qui se mit tout à coup à bouder _Saletés d'hormones,_ pensa Harry.

-Okay, Harry, désolée de t'avoir dit ça, je ne voulais pas te vexer, reprit la jeune femme.

-Mouais, dit Harry, dont la magie se calma.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry reçut une note de Severus lui annonçant que Sirius s'était réveillé. Le brun eut les yeux pétillants de bonheur et se rendit le plus vite qu'il put aux appartements de son professeur de DCFM. Il donna le mot de passe rapidement et entra, ne pouvant pas attendre de frapper et qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Il se figea pourtant sur le seuil, une rougeur lui montant aux joues, lorsqu'il vit Sirius, allongé sur le sofa, à moitié déshabillé, son pantalon ouvert, les joues rouges, les mains dans les cheveux d'un Severus tout aussi peu habillé que lui. Il poussa un petit bruit étranglé, se retournant. Le regard gris typique des Black et les yeux charbon de son professeur se tournèrent vers lui et ils s'empressèrent de se rhabiller.

-Harry ! S'exclama Sirius, à bout de souffle. On ne t'attendait pas avant la fin du petit-déjeuner !

-Désolé, répondit le petit brun, toujours aussi gêné, mais je voulais te voir.

-C'est bon, tu peux te retourner, sale gosse, s'exclama Severus, frustré.

Harry se retourna et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter dans les bras de son parrain et les hormones aidant, ses larmes vinrent rapidement mouiller la chemise blanche de Sirius. Le jeune Black était surpris de voir son filleul pleurer, mais ce ne fut rien, comparé au choc qu'il eut en sentant la protubérance du ventre d'Harry, touchant son propre ventre plat.

-Harry, tu as grossi, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, s'exclama-t-il, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, hein… c'est juste que… euh…

-Siri', répondit Harry, le coupant, je n'ai pas « grossi », je vois que Severus ne t'a pas mis au courant… trop occupé, sans doute.

Il se moquait clairement des deux autres hommes, faisant rougir son parrain, lui arrachant un sourire en coin, façon Slytherin.

-Alors, si tu n'as pas « grossi », pourquoi ton ventre est aussi « enflé », hein ?

-Je suis enceint, sourit Harry, rayonnant, s'écartant de Sirius et écartant les bras pour bien faire voir son ventre.

-Euh… jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es un homme (et j'en suis certain, j'ai parfois changé tes couches, quand tu étais bébé) et les hommes ne peuvent pas être enceints, même dans le monde magique, affirma Sirius, surpris, confus. A moins qu'un sort ou une potion aient été inventés pendant mon absence ?

-Non, rien de cela, rougit Harry, gêné de nouveau.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai fait un vœu dans la Salle-sur-Demande et couplé à ma magie, voilà ce que ça a donné, répondit le petit brun, en pointant son ventre très légèrement distendu.

-Oh, Merlin ! S'exclama Sirius, se laissant tomber dans le sofa.

-Tiens, amusant que tu le mentionnes, reprit Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice, on l'a rencontré, quand on t'a sorti du Voile, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

-De quoi ? S'enquit Sirius, perdu.

-Merlin, précisa Harry, on l'a rencontré.

-Tu plaisantes, là, pas vrai ?!

-Nope, hein, Severus ! Rit Harry.

Le professeur de DCFM soupira face à l'attitude taquine d'Harry, mais hocha positivement de la tête, choquant encore davantage son amant.

-Vous me faites une blague, n'est-ce pas ? D'abord, tu me dis que tu es enceint, chose impossible pour les hommes et tu enchaînes en me disant que vous avez rencontré Merlin en personne !

-Aucun de ces faits n'est une blague, répondit Harry, souriant toujours. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer les souvenirs du Ministère et demander à Severus de lancer le sortilège, pour montrer que je suis bien enceint.

-Oh, mon Dieu, tu dis la vérité ! Admit Sirius, qui savait que si son filleul disait cela, c'était qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Eh oui !

-Tu es enceint –Merlin, ça va demander un temps d'adaptation !- de combien ? Demanda Sirius, essayant de se calmer.

-Hum… Je suis à ma treizième semaine, répondit le brun après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Ouah, tu as déjà passé le premier trimestre ?! Sourit Sirius.

-Eh oui, répondit son filleul, souriant également, posant ses mains sur son ventre.

-Je suis tellement heureux d'être toujours en vie pour voir le premier membre de la nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Euh… commença Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son parrain, fronçant les sourcils, alors que Severus s'installait finalement, à son tour sur le sofa, un bras autour des épaules de Sirius.

-Eh bien, le « premier membre » est déjà né, en fait…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu as eu un autre enfant avant celui-ci ? S'étonna Sirius, faisant sourire en coin Severus.

-Non, pas moi… Remus a eu un enfant, Teddy, avec Tonks, le vingt avril dernier, en fait, répondit Harry, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

-Ouah, Rem' avec Tonks –ma petite cousine- et ils ont un enfant ?! S'exclama Sirius, surpris. Je sens que j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

Ainsi, pendant toute la journée, Harry resta dans les appartements de son professeur et ensemble, ils racontèrent à Sirius tout ce qu'il avait manqué, pendant sa « sieste » de deux ans et demi, dans le Voile. Parfois, il fut surpris, choqué, indigné ou furieux et parfois, il fut heureux, intrigué, triste ou amusé. Mais, dans tout ça, il ne put que remarquer à quel point il avait manqué à Harry et il sourit tristement plus d'une fois, pendant leur « histoire ».

 **A suivre...**

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère que le retour de Sirius vous a plu et que l'apparition, quoique brève, de Merlin, vous a également plu ! :) Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis ;).

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Visite, babysitting et discussion

Salut à tous.

 **Titre :** Mutual love found in a few drinks.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et je ne suis pas là pour prouver le contraire, juste pour utiliser ses personnages à mon idée ^^.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Mpreg...

 **Pairing :** DMHP, BZTN, SSSB, LMNM, RWHG, RLNT...

 **Rating :** M pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Je dois avouer que j'ai été plutôt déçue des retours que j'ai "eus" sur le précédent chapitre... Beaucoup d'entre vous ont mis ma fic en favorite ou encore ont mis en alert, mais seules deux personnes, que je remercie encore et encore, ont reviewé ! C'était excessivement décevant... Si vous aimez, reviewez, si vous n'aimez pas, reviewez et expliquez-moi ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, que j'améliore tel ou tel point dans mes prochains projets, puisque celui-ci est terminé... Bref, je vous offre tout de même ce chapitre, même si j'ai hésité à le publier cette semaine... J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre III :

Visite de Remus et Tonks, babysitting et discussion.

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir Remus, Tonks et bébé Teddy arrivaient dans la Grande Salle. Sirius et Severus étaient toujours dans les appartements du professeur, mais Harry était bien là et c'est lui qu'ils vinrent voir. Les deux adultes avaient des expressions mitigées : heureux, mais gentiment trahis. Harry leur offrit un sourire crispé. Et Remus et sa petite famille avancèrent vers lui.

-Hey, Remus, Tonks, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il, faussement innocent, quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant lui.

-Oh, ça pourrait aller mieux, si seulement nous avions été mis au courant plus tôt de ton escapade au Ministère, commença Remus. Mieux, nous aurions aimé le découvrir d'une autre manière que par le biais du Daily Prophet, par toi, par exemple.

Harry grimaça franchement à l'accusation. En ce qui concernait Ron et Hermione, il pouvait leur dire qu'il voulait son parrain pour lui-même pendant quelques jours, mais pas à Remus, qui avait été aussi atterré que lui-même, en fin de cinquième année, sinon plus, puisqu'il l'avait connu toute sa vie. Il lança un sourire contrit et un regard plus ou moins coupable à son ancien professeur.

-Je suis désolé, Rem', je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que le journal avait déjà été envoyé… ce qui n'est pas une bonne excuse, je le sais. J'en suis vraiment désolé…

Remus soupira, puis lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, alors, où est-il ? Demanda le lycanthrope.

-Euh… rougit Harry.

-Oui ? S'enquit Tonks, curieuse de l'attitude de son ami et amusée également par cette réaction.

-Il est avec Severus, dans ses appartements.

-Oh, je vois, sourit Remus, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-J'ai dû rater un épisode, commença la jeune femme. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne se supportaient pas, alors comment peux-tu les laisser tous seuls dans la même pièce, Harry ?

Le petit brun sentit parfaitement le reproche et sourit en coin.

-Oui, tu as dû le rater, cet épisode, Tonks, rit-il, la vexant un peu.

-Alors ?

-Eh bien, disons qu'ils ne se sont réellement jamais détestés et qu'ils cachaient leurs sentiments envers l'autre depuis très longtemps, répondit Harry, rallongeant son « très », pour plus d'insistance.

-Tant que ça ? S'enquit Tonks, amusée.

-Oui, ils ne se quittent plus, depuis que Sirius s'est réveillé hier matin, leur confia Harry.

Il se mit ensuite à rougir de nouveau.

-Je suis même tombé sur une scène plutôt privée, en allant voir Siri', hier matin, continua-t-il.

Remus eut un sourire en coin, clairement moqueur, pendant que Tonks riait à gorge déployée, faisant rire Teddy, dont les cheveux passèrent au bleu-roi et les yeux tournèrent à un joli noisette. Harry sourit tendrement en voyant son filleul dans les bras de sa maman, rire ainsi et utiliser ses pouvoirs hérités de celle-ci avec tant d'enthousiasme, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Teddy tendit les bras vers lui. Tonks, qui s'était calmée, mit son fils entre les bras également tendus d'Harry, un tendre sourire, toujours plus ou moins amusé, aux lèvres.

Harry donna son petit doigt à Teddy, qui le serra dans son petit poing fermé, arrachant sans mal un large sourire à son parrain et à ses parents également. Tonks fixa un instant Remus et ils semblèrent communiquer d'un regard, puis se sourirent, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry.

-Harry, l'appela Tonks, lui rendant sa totale attention.

-Oui ? S'enquit le petit brun, curieux.

-Tu voudrais bien t'occuper de Teddy, le temps qu'on sera à Hogwarts, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas de soucis, je le ferai avec plaisir, sourit Harry. Ce sera la première fois que je m'occupe de mon filleul, tout seul, ça m'entrainera pour plus tard.

Il sourit en coin à sa propre remarque et Remus et Tonks lui lancèrent un regard surpris, mais heureux.

-Okay, mais, si tu as le moindre souci, tu nous trouveras dans les appartements de Severus, visiblement, reprit Remus. Et puis, pour cette nuit, puisque nous comptons rester jusqu'à demain, avec l'accord de Minerva, tu n'auras qu'à demander à un elfe de maison de s'en occuper, si tu n'as pas envie d'être réveillé trop tôt.

-Non, ça ira, même si les elfes sont apparemment très compétents avec les enfants, je préfère m'occuper moi-même de mon filleul, répondit Harry, en particulier puisque vous me le confiez à moi seul.

-D'accord, mais quand même, reprit Tonks, penses-y, au cas où.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira.

Remus et Tonks se dirigèrent ensuite vers les appartements de Severus et Harry se retrouva avec son filleul, lui souriant largement, babillant sans arrêt, le faisant sourire tendrement amusé. Lorsque le petit brun eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, mangeant avec sa main droite et tenant son filleul de son bras gauche, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, attrapant au passage le sac à langer, que Remus avait posé près du banc sur lequel Harry était assis.

Quand il parvint à sa chambre, croisant quelques huitièmes années dans la Salle Commune, qui lui lancèrent des regards soit surpris, soit attendris, soit un peu des deux, il laissa sa magie prendre le dessus et transforma sa chaise de bureau en berceau et son bureau en table à langer. Il posa le sac sur la table, puis tourna la tête vers Teddy.

-Alors, bébé, tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Seuls les babillages de Teddy lui répondirent, l'amusant grandement.

-Tout ça ? Eh bien, c'est tout un programme, que tu nous fais, lui dit Harry, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les cheveux de Teddy tournèrent au brun et ses yeux à l'émeraude, attendrissant son parrain, qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue, qui fit rire le bambin. Harry sortit quelques jouets rétrécit du sac, leur rendit leur taille et vit qu'il y avait le parc de bébé, de Teddy, auquel il rendit également sa taille et le plaçant à côté de la table à langer. Il se posa par terre, Teddy sur ses genoux, faisant face aux jouets et il se mit à jouer avec lui, jusqu'à ce que le bambin se mette à bailler fréquemment. Harry sourit, puis le prit dans ses bras pour le mettre dans son berceau. Teddy commença à pleurer, n'appréciant pas qu'on le laisse comme ça, alors que deux secondes plus tôt, on jouait avec lui. Harry lui caressa le visage, l'embrassa sur le front, puis commença à lui chanter une berceuse qu'il avait appris en maternelle, il y avait une éternité, selon lui.

Sa voix n'était pas la plus agréable, mais elle arrêta les larmes de Teddy très rapidement et au final, il arriva même à l'endormir. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front, puis se rendit à son lit. Il regarda dans ses affaires de cours et fit ses devoirs, le temps de la sieste de son filleul.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière, Harry se rendant compte qu'il avait beaucoup de facilités à s'occuper de son filleul, mais ne se fit pas d'illusions, pensant que c'était simple parce que c'était seulement que pour une journée et que ce serait différent quand son propre enfant serait né.

Le soir, alors qu'il était en train de donner son biberon à Teddy, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il autorisa la personne à entrer et fut un peu surpris de voir Draco. Continuant à donner son biberon à son filleul, il tourna son regard vers le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Je suis venu voir mon cousin, si ça ne te dérange pas, lui répondit le blond, mal à l'aise de se trouver en la présence de son amour secret, dont il ne pensait pas mériter l'affection, encore moins un amour retourné.

Draco était vraiment attendri devant la vision d'un Harry tenant Teddy dans ses bras pour le nourrir, alors que le bébé le regardait à travers de doux cils noirs, qui cachaient peu à peu les yeux toujours émeraude qu'il avait. Il ne put retenir un sourire, faisant battre le cœur du brun un peu plus fort.

-Tu veux le prendre un peu ? S'enquit Harry, qui savait que Narcissa avait repris contact avec Andromeda et par extension, Remus, Tonks et Teddy, qu'elle avait fait connaître à Draco, pendant les grandes vacances.

-Si c'est d'accord pour toi ? Répondit Draco, peu sûr de lui.

-Pas de soucis, il a fini son biberon, il faut lui faire son rot, lui dit Harry, en lui tendant son filleul.

Draco le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui sourit tendrement, faisant changer les cheveux de Teddy en blond presque blanc, typique des Malfoy. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant que Teddy ressemblait à un mélange entre Draco et lui. Il pensa ensuite qu'il espérait ardemment que son enfant ressemblerait à Teddy en cet instant. Inconsciemment, il plaça sa main sur son ventre, mais Draco n'y prit pas attention, trop occupé à faire faire son rot au bébé. Quand ce fut fait, Draco berça Teddy pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, puis, il le déposa dans le berceau, avant de se tourner vers Harry, qui le regardait toujours, souriant tendrement. Le blond eut une envie subite de l'embrasser, mais se retint et se racla la gorge.

-Bon, ben, bonne soirée, alors, lui dit-il.

-Hum, bonne nuit, Draco, répondit Harry, surprenant le blond par l'utilisation de son prénom.

-Bonne nuit… Harry, répondit Draco.

Il sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre, son cœur battant encore la chamade, à cause de la restriction dont il avait dû faire preuve. Harry, de son côté, alla s'allonger dans son lit, soupirant doucement, plutôt heureux et, se caressant le ventre, lui murmurant des paroles d'amour, des promesses de sécurité, il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Remus et Tonks passèrent prendre Teddy et, embrassant Harry sur le front pour Tonks et le prenant dans ses bras, pour Remus, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se rendit aux appartements de Severus et, rougissant en repensant à la fois précédente, il prit la peine de frapper à la porte. Un instant après, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Sirius, les cheveux en pétard, mais un large sourire aux lèvres. Son parrain le fit entrer, puis le prit dans ses bras, à l'étouffer. Il passa ses mains sur le ventre d'Harry, ensuite, avant de le relâcher complètement.

-Salut, Harry, comment tu vas, ce matin ?

-Ça va et toi ? Vu ta tête, ça a l'air, sourit Harry.

-Je ne pourrais aller mieux ! S'exclama Sirius, le regard un peu rêveur.

-Ouah, apparemment, ça se passe pour le mieux, entre toi et Severus, rit son filleul, s'installant dans « son » fauteuil, se massant un peu le bas du dos.

-Mieux, encore ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait du bien d'être ainsi aimé et de pouvoir aimer au grand jour, en retour, soupira Sirius, heureux.

-Je peux le concevoir rien qu'en voyant ton visage, sourit l'adolescent.

Il n'eut le droit qu'à un sourire en retour.

-Et sinon, où est Severus ?

-Il est parti chercher quelques documents dans son bureau professoral, répondit Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête, montrant sa compréhension. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer Severus, qui salua Harry. Le brun lui rendit son salut et le professeur s'installa dans le sofa, où Sirius avait pris place quand l'adolescent s'était installé dans le fauteuil. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sirius et celui-ci mit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Severus, faisant sourire Harry tendrement.

-Alors, gamin, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Severus.

-Je venais discuter, je n'ai plus le droit ? Lui rétorqua Harry, amusé.

-Ça dépend de la conversation, répondit son professeur.

Harry roula des yeux, mais ne se vexa pas. Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, avant qu'Harry mette une main sur son ventre, inconsciemment. Severus se tourna alors vers cette main et fronça les sourcils.

-Au fait, gamin, je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais, qui est le père ?

Harry piqua un fard monumental et détourna ses yeux émeraude, regardant partout, sauf vers les deux hommes lui faisant face.

-Alors ? Insista son professeur.

-Moi aussi, je suis curieux de connaître l'identité du père de ton enfant, Harry, continua Sirius.

-C'est plutôt gênant…

-En quoi ? S'enquit Severus.

-Il ne se rappelle de rien, avoua Harry, les joues rouges.

-Comment ça ?! S'exclama Sirius, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Disons qu'il avait un peu trop bu…, répondit le brun.

-Et donc, c'est qui ? Insista de nouveau Severus, qui remarquait bien que l'adolescent tournait autour du pot pour éviter de donner l'identité du père de son enfant.

Harry soupira profondément, il ne fallait pas compter duper un Slytherin, les rois de la duperie. Il ferma les yeux, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

-Draco, murmura-t-il.

-Mon filleul ?! S'enquit Severus, vraiment surpris, sur ce coup.

-Je n'en connais pas d'autre, répliqua Harry, roulant des yeux.

-Et il ne se souvient de rien, tu dis ? S'enquit Sirius.

-Non, il ne se souvient de rien, confirma Harry, une moue déçue aux lèvres.

-Il faudrait peut-être penser à lui dire, répondit son parrain. Si j'étais sur le point d'être père, je voudrais être mis au courant, je pense que c'est la même chose pour mon petit cousin.

-Je suppose… affirma Harry, peu sûr de lui.

-Harry, lui dit Severus, tu dois le lui dire, il a le droit de savoir.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'irai le voir aujourd'hui, soupira le brun.

Il n'était pas vraiment prêt, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de garder ça pour lui. Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un peu, puis le ventre d'Harry le rappela à l'ordre et il s'excusa, se rendant à la Grande Salle. Il mangea avec appétit, avant de voir un éclat blond dans son champ périphérique de vision. Il n'avait plus faim, tout à coup.

Il avait promis d'aller parler à Draco ce jour-là, mais, il ne le fit pas. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le faire. Dans les jours qui vinrent, Harry évitait d'aller voir Severus et Sirius, de peur qu'ils le poussent de nouveau à aller voir Draco. Il évitait aussi de se retrouver dans la même pièce que le blond, sauf pour la Grande Salle, où ils prenaient leur repas avec tout le monde. Pas qu'ils ne se parlent de toute façon, puisque Draco ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il était venu voir Teddy dans sa chambre.

Harry parlait de plus en plus souvent à son bébé, allongé sur son lit, pour se rassurer, pour savoir s'il devait vraiment aller voir Draco pour lui annoncer sa future paternité, mais au bout d'une semaine, il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de le dire au blond et les cours avaient repris. Severus était maintenant forcé de sortir de ses appartements et Minerva avait donné l'autorisation à Sirius de rester à l'école pour le reste de l'année, ainsi, il prenait également ses repas dans la Grande Salle. La première fois, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Un mélange de surprise, de prudence et d'incertitude étaient présents dans les regards. Après tout, Sirius était resté douze ans à Azkaban, avant de s'enfuir, sans que personne ne sache comment il avait pu faire, puis pendant deux ans, il était resté caché et enfin, on leur annonçait dans le Daily Prophet qu'il était innocent pendant tout ce temps, mais qu'il était mort avant de pouvoir réellement profité de sa liberté et maintenant, il était là, bien vivant, bien libre et plus qu'heureux. Il y avait de quoi être sur la défensive, pour les élèves qui ne le connaissait pas.

Dans tout ça, Harry avait du mal à éviter son parrain et Severus, surtout qu'il avait cours avec ce dernier. Parfois, Severus essayait de le faire rester après le cours, mais Harry s'échappait à chaque fois. Son professeur était agacé, cependant, il était surtout las de ce manège. Ainsi, quand Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper, il utilisa un sort de restriction sur l'adolescent et lorsque le dernier élève partit, il verrouilla la porte et fit asseoir Harry.

-Je suppose, vu ton attrait à nous éviter en ce moment, que tu n'as toujours pas parlé avec Draco, malgré ta promesse, entama directement son professeur.

-Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, soupira Harry, résigné à devoir parler avec Severus.

-Simplement par un « Eh Draco, on a couché ensemble et je suis enceint, tu vas être papa, félicitations », ce serait rapide, non ? Rétorqua ironiquement Severus.

-Ça ne va pas, non ?! Je ne peux pas me pointer vers lui et lui dire ça comme ça ! S'indigna Harry, sa magie changeant les murs de couleur, face à son changement d'humeur.

-Peu importe comment tu t'y prends, tu lui dois la vérité, répliqua son professeur.

-Je sais, gémit Harry, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire…

-La peur n'empêche pas le danger, philosopha Severus.

Harry roula des yeux, puis promit encore d'aller voir Draco. Severus lui fit promettre sur sa magie et, grognant, le brun dut se résigner à le faire. Il sortit des appartements professoraux et se rendit à sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il croisa Draco et, se disant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de perdre sa magie, il se dirigea vers le blond. Le Slytherin était en train de discuter avec Pansy, Theodore et Blaise. Harry était plutôt mal à l'aise et accrocha le regard du basané, le suppliant d'un regard de faire en sorte de pouvoir parler avec Draco. Blaise, qui comprenait de mieux en mieux les expressions du Gryffindor, prit la main de Theo et dit à Pansy de les suivre. Draco et Pansy étaient surpris, tandis que Theo avait vu Harry et comprit tout aussi rapidement que Blaise.

Quand ils furent partis, Harry tapota l'épaule de Draco, qui se retourna, pour lui faire face. Il fronça ses fins sourcils blonds, se demandant ce que son amour pouvait bien lui vouloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Draco, au final, puisqu'Harry n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença le brun, après un soupir, pour se donner du courage.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu te rappelles de la soirée de rentrée ? S'enquit Harry.

-Vaguement, j'avais trop bu… avoua le Slytherin, surpris que le brun amène le sujet à cette fête.

-Oui, j'avais plutôt remarqué et… euh… tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Rougit Harry.

-Non… hésita Draco, face aux joues rouges de son amour secret.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois.

-On a couché ensemble, s'exclama-t-il, finalement. Et…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Potter, le coupa Draco, froidement, alors que son cœur battait la chamade, je ne fais pas dans le romantisme. Si j'ai couché avec toi une fois, ne compte pas à ce que je couche avec toi, une seconde fois.

Harry le regarda, choqué, blessé et plus qu'un brin vexé. Il fronça les sourcils, battant rapidement des paupières pour éviter que ses larmes ne coulent, en pensant _saletés d'hormones_ , encore une fois.

-Laisse tomber, je ne comptais pas te demander de coucher avec moi, de nouveau, espèce de connard, imbu de toi-même ! Argh, tu m'énerves ! Va te faire voir, Malfoy, puisque c'est comme ça, je n'ai pas à te dire ce que je voulais te dire. Et ma magie ne risque rien, puisque je suis venu te parler !

Sur ces quelques mots, sa magie incontrôlable tourbillonnant rapidement autour de lui, il s'en alla à pas rageur vers sa chambre. Quand il y arriva, il plaça des sorts de silence et de fermeture sur sa porte et sa chambre et se mit à hurler et laissa sa magie détruire à sa guise ce qu'elle voulait. Ses larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues et il finit par s'écrouler sur son lit, secoué par des sanglots aussi peu contrôlables que sa magie, pendant sa grossesse. Il fit en sorte de se calmer, se caressant le ventre, en se disant qu'il savait déjà que Draco ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais. Il pleura plus silencieusement, sa colère retombant pour ne laisser que la tristesse et il finit par s'endormir ainsi.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant avoir plus de retours que sur le précédent chapitre... Les reviews sont le "salaire" des auteurs de fanfics, ne l'oubliez pas !

A la semaine prochaine, en tout cas !


	5. Visite de Merlin et la jalousie de Draco

Hellow ! :)

 **Titre :** Mutual love found in a few drinks.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et je ne suis pas là pour prouver le contraire, juste pour utiliser ses personnages à mon idée ^^.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Mpreg...

 **Pairing :** DMHP, BZTN, SSSB, LMNM, RWHG, RLNT...

 **Rating :** M pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Un grand merci à vous, d'avoir lu ce que j'avais écrit et agit en conséquence, ça m'a fait plaisir ^^. Ça montre que vous appréciez ce que je fais (ou non, d'ailleurs XD) et j'ai beaucoup aimé lire ce que vous pensiez du chapitre précédent. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les prochains chapitres également. Merci également, encore une fois, à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alert ou en favorite.

 **RAR :** En passant: Déjà merci d'avoir donné ton opinion, c'était sympa de ta part, même si c'était plus ou moins négatif, sur le chapitre précédent, au moins, tu l'as donnée ^^. En ce qui concerne ta review en elle-même, j'ai beaucoup apprécié que mon idée de départ te plaise, c'est plutôt valorisant de savoir que les idées de base sont aimées. Pour ce qui est du reste, eh bien, je dois t'avouer avoir un peu grimacer. Je n'ai jamais regardé de Telenovela pour la simple et bonne raison que la qualité des images est horrible, selon moi et également pour le fait que les versions françaises (pas que pour les Telenovelas, bien sûr) sont terribles pour les oreilles. Mais, si tu dis que c'est un peu comme un scénario de Telenovelas, peut-être, qu'en sais-je ? Oo Mais bon, ce qui est sûr, c'est que les malentendus sont partout. Je sais que dans le passé, il m'est arrivé de me prendre la tête avec des amies à cause de malentendus, donc, je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement dans ce genre de séries qu'on en trouve. M'enfin, merci encore pour la review, en tout cas et j'espère que, si tu lis toujours ma fic, ce chapitre te plaira plus :). Bisous ^^.

Marie: Merci beaucoup pour la review, tout d'abord et pour répondre à ta question, il pense qu'il ne le mérite pas, à cause de son passé de Death Eater, bien qu'il y ait été forcé et qu'Harry le sache. Bises à toi ! :)

Bonne lecture à vous tous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre IV :

Visite de Merlin et la jalousie de Draco.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de sortir de sa chambre, c'est ainsi qu'il envoya un message au professeur McGonagall, pour lui faire savoir que sa grossesse le fatiguait trop pour suivre les cours. Elle l'autorisa donc à rester dans sa chambre pendant quelques temps, afin de se remettre de sa fatigue. Quelque part, le jeune homme n'avait même pas menti, il se sentait épuisé. Sa magie incontrôlable lui prenait énormément d'énergie et plus les jours passaient, moins il se sentait énergique. L'hiver n'aidait pas non plus. L'absence flagrante de soleil lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau et il n'avait qu'une hâte, d'être de nouveau au printemps.

Pour les autres élèves, il fut dit qu'Harry avait pris un congé sabbatique, à cause de sa magie, pour essayer de trouver un moyen efficace pour la stabiliser. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisque Severus, le professeur Slughorn et Mrs Pomfrey cherchaient toujours à mettre au point une potion efficace pour la stabiliser de façon permanente. Jusqu'à présent, rien n'avait fonctionné et la magie d'Harry était toujours aussi instable, face à ses changements d'humeur. Mais personne ne perdait espoir quant au « remède ».

Il était donc tranquillement dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, caressant son ventre tendrement, lui parlant doucement, lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il avait envoyé Draco au diable et sa colère, pourtant légèrement apaisée, n'avait laissé qu'une vive tristesse, qui ne partait elle, toujours pas. Il se sentait extrêmement blessé par le comportement de Draco, cependant, il se doutait de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Le blondinet n'était même pas totalement maître de ses moyens, lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Harry ne devait vraiment s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Depuis ces cinq jours, quelques personnes avaient essayé de venir lui parler. Ron et Hermione en faisaient partie. Il avait simplement refusé de leur parler. Les seuls à qui il avait accepté de parler étaient Blaise et Theodore. Blaise, puisqu'il était le seul sachant réellement ce qui était arrivé entre Draco et lui et Theodore, parce qu'il était inséparable de Blaise. Alors, le troisième jour après sa confrontation avec Draco, les deux Slytherin étaient venus frapper à sa porte, alors que tout le monde était déjà couché, afin de ne pas avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit.

Harry avait demandé qui était à la porte et quand le basané lui avait dit que c'était lui et Theo, il avait enlevé les sorts qu'il avait placés sur sa chambre et les avait laissés entrer. Blaise s'était avancé sans gêne dans la chambre et s'était installé sur la chaise, qui avait été un temps un berceau, tandis que Theodore avait eu plus de réserve et s'était adossé au bureau, près de Blaise. Harry les avait fixés, plutôt amusé et avait attendu que l'un d'eux ouvre la bouche.

-Alors, Petit Gryffy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Avait demandé Blaise, honnêtement curieux et inquiet, de ne pas avoir vu Harry en cours depuis un moment.

-Tu sais déjà ce qui s'est passé entre Draco et moi, à la soirée de rentrée, avait commencé Harry, qui n'avait pas été surpris de voir que Theodore était aussi au courant, j'ai voulu lui en parler et on va dire que la discussion s'est très mal passée…

-C'est tout ? S'était enquis Theo, étonné.

-Oui et non, avait répondu le brun, légèrement vexé.

-Tu pourrais développer, s'il te plaît ? Lui avait dit Blaise, sentant sa crispation.

Harry avait soupiré, mais avait décidé de le leur dire. Il savait qu'ils ne révèleraient rien à personne, si ce n'était pas dans leur intérêt. Et puis, Blaise et lui étaient devenus plutôt proches, alors il avait confiance en lui et si Blaise avait confiance en Theodore, en tout cas, assez pour l'emmener avec lui, afin de lui parler, Harry avait confiance en son jugement. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pris une inspiration et avait regardé Blaise et Theodore alternativement dans les yeux.

-Je suis enceint, avait-il révélé.

-Tu peux répéter ? S'étaient enquis Blaise et Theo, plutôt choqués et pensant à une blague de mauvais goût.

-Je suis enceint, avait répété Harry, se levant et tirant son T-shirt vers le haut, leur montrant le petit ventre qu'il avait.

Les Slytherin étaient restés totalement sans voix. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça, et ils étaient des Sangs-purs, alors la magie, ça les connaissait. Ils avaient baigné dedans depuis leur plus tendre enfance. On leur avait tout appris et… les hommes enceints, ne faisaient pas partie du programme. Ils n'avaient absolument rien compris.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Avait murmuré Blaise. Tu n'es pourtant pas une fille !

-Assurément pas, je suis un homme, avec les organes qui vont avec, avait répondu Harry, ne se vexant pas de cette réaction.

-Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien, s'était exclamé Theo, s'installant totalement sur le bureau, de peur que ses jambes le lâchent.

-J'ai fait un vœu, dans la Salle-sur-Demande, pendant que Draco et moi… bref, vous voyez, avait rougi Harry. Et ma magie s'est mélangée à celle de la Salle, qui m'a accordé mon vœu, de façon inattendue…

-Tu voulais que Draco te mette enceint ?! S'était enquis Blaise, surpris.

-Non, mais, comme je l'ai dit, ça a fonctionné de façon totalement inattendue, avait encore répondu Harry.

-Eh ben… tu réalises vraiment l'impossible, Petit Gryffy, s'était exclamé Blaise, émerveillé. Je vais être parrain, alors ?

Harry avait souri, amusé. Theo s'était également détendu et avait regardé le ventre du Gryffindor, toujours découvert avec une certaine envie. Blaise, lui, avait été plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée que son meilleur ami et son nouvel ami aient un enfant ensemble. Puis, il avait froncé les sourcils.

-Au fait, tu n'avais pas fini de nous expliquer ta discussion avec Dray, avait-il dit. Il s'est passé quoi, au final ?

-En gros, avait commencé Harry, sa tristesse revenant d'un coup, baissant son T-shirt, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait… ensemble… il m'a dit qu'il ne couchait pas deux fois avec la même personne. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire qu'il allait être père dans quelques mois, qu'il m'a totalement envoyé sur les roses. Il faut dire qu'ensuite, je n'ai pas non plus été tendre avec lui, mais, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, il m'a blessé…

Le brun avait baissé les yeux. Ils avaient encore une fois été emplis de larmes et ça l'avait énervé. Les hormones étaient vraiment une plaie ! Blaise avait senti sa gorge se serrer en voyant l'état du Gryffindor et Theo s'était senti triste pour Harry. Il savait que s'il avait été dans la même situation, il aurait réagi comme Harry.

-C'est pour ça que tu as des cours aménagés, en vérité, s'était exclamé Blaise, sûr de lui, additionnant deux et deux, sans soucis, puisqu'il avait maintenant toutes les cartes en main.

-Ouais… ma magie n'arrive pas à se stabiliser, avait répondu Harry. Dès que je ressens une émotion trop forte ou néfaste, elle devient totalement incontrôlable. Et comme mes hormones sont sans dessus-dessous, autant dire qu'elle n'est presque jamais contrôlable… On cherche toujours une solution.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu en cours, ces trois derniers jours ? Avait demandé Theo.

-Oui et non, avait soupiré Harry. Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à reprendre les cours, après ce que Draco m'a dit, mais, il y a aussi l'autre raison, celle que j'ai donnée à McGonagall mon manque de contrôle sur ma magie me fatigue complètement.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends, avait répondu le blondinet, hochant la tête lentement.

-Tu vas réessayer de parler avec Dray ? S'était enquis Blaise, curieux et voulant que ses deux amis soient heureux.

-Non, pas s'il ne veut pas m'écouter, avait répondu Harry, soupirant. Et puis, j'ai déjà essayé, maintenant, tant pis, je m'occuperai seul de mon bébé et puis c'est tout.

-C'est quand même dommage, avait soupiré le basané. Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir ses raisons…

-Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien, avait affirmé le brun.

-Je suppose que tu veux qu'on garde le secret ? S'était enquis Blaise, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Evidemment, je vous fais confiance, avait répondu le Gryffindor.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour entendre un Gryffy dire ça à un Slythy, avait souri Theodore, franchement amusé.

-Il faut un début à tout, avait ri le brun.

-C'est sûr, avaient répondu les deux autres, souriant.

-Bon, on va te laisser te reposer, futur papa, lui avait dit Blaise, en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Et n'oublie pas, tu es obligé de faire de moi son parrain !

-D'accord, d'accord, avait ri Harry, de nouveau. Bonne nuit, vous deux.

-Bonne nuit, Harry, lui avait dit Theo.

-Bonne nuit, Petit Gryffy, avait ajouté Blaise.

Tous les deux étaient ensuite sortis et Harry s'étaient rallongé sur son lit. Deux jours plus tard, Harry n'était toujours pas décidé à retourner en cours. Il n'avait même pas les devoirs et les leçons pour réviser. Il soupira, caressant encore son ventre. C'est à ce moment que le petit brun sentit un vent tout à fait étrange souffler dans sa chambre, ébouriffant ses cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Il se mit sur la défensive, après tout, ce vent n'était pas normal et ses barrières étaient en place, le rendant encore plus étrange. Mais, il se calma d'un seul coup en voyant la personne qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard, le vent magique s'arrêtant immédiatement. Un large sourire prit place sur son visage, quand ses émeraudes rencontrèrent les yeux dorés redevenant bleu-orage de Merlin.

Le « jeune » homme prit place sur son lit, où il s'était relevé un peu, pour se caller contre la tête de lit.

-Salut, Harry, lui dit la légende.

-Salut, Merlin, répondit le petit brun. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Quelques petites choses, s'exclama Merlin, évasif. Alors, comment tu vas, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?

-Plus ou moins bien, lui dit Harry, en toute honnêteté. Et vous, vous avez trouvé Arthur ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, sourit Merlin, amusé.

-C'est étrange de tutoyer une légende, avoua Harry, souriant tout de même.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher un petit rire, à cette réplique.

-Alors dis-toi que je suis bien vivant et devant toi, donc, plus du tout la définition d'une « légende », lui rétorqua le plus vieux.

-D'accord. Alors, _as-tu_ trouvé Arthur ? Demanda de nouveau le petit brun, en insistant sur la marque de tutoiement, faisant sourire Merlin, en coin.

-Oui, je l'ai retrouvé, confirma-t-il.

-Génial ! Et alors ? Il est comment ? S'enquit Harry, excité comme une puce.

-Il n'a que cinq ans, grimaça un peu l'autre homme.

-Oh… et donc, tu vas faire quoi ?

-J'ai décidé de me créer une nouvelle identité, de rajeunir et de grandir auprès de lui, lui confia Merlin.

-Eh bien, quel programme ! Mais, j'approuve totalement, sourit le plus jeune, enthousiaste.

-En effet, mais j'avais besoin de quelques précisions, avant de pouvoir mettre ce « programme » en place, annonça Merlin.

-Si je peux t'aider, tu n'as qu'à demander, sourit le Gryffindor.

-D'accord, merci, lui répondit le sorcier légendaire, heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouvel « ami » en ce jeune homme. Alors, en fait, j'aurais aimé savoir comment ça se passe dans ce monde « Moldu » ? J'y suis allé, évidemment, mais, seulement pour faire des recherches sur l'Histoire, la géographie et les nouvelles sciences. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ces dernières, j'aurais également quelques questions sur certaines « technologies », je pense que c'est le terme, que j'ai rencontrées pendant mon séjour dans le monde « Moldu ».

-Euh… répondit Harry, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de répondre à Merlin. Je pense que le plus simple serait que je te montre mes souvenirs, mais, ça prendrait littéralement toute une vie… donc non. Ce qu'on pourrait faire, c'est que dès que tu as une question sur un objet ou un évènement, tu n'as qu'à me demander.

-Hum, d'accord… Alors, pour commencer, qu'est-ce que sont toutes ces lumières étranges dans les rues ? Et la matière des rues, quelle est-elle ? Commença d'emblée Merlin, curieux d'en connaître un maximum sur cette nouvelle époque.

-Oh, je crois que même la plupart des sorciers ne savent pas ce qu'est l'électricité, en vérité, rit Harry. Mais, les lumières en question, ce sont cela : de l'électricité.

Ensuite, Harry lui expliqua, en quelques phrases, qui était la personne qui avait trouvé ce concept, se basant sur ses cours de primaire, puis il lui expliqua en quoi ça consistait. Merlin était totalement captivé par les explications du petit brun. Il écoutait tout avidement. Après tout, grâce à Gaius, il s'était intéressé de près aux sciences et ce que lui disait Harry était des plus avancé.

-Ensuite, les rues sont faites en asphalte, c'est une matière composée de plusieurs matériaux, dont du pétrole, qui est trouvé sous terre, dans quelques pays d'Afrique (un continent au sud de l'Angleterre), ou encore certaines régions des Etats-Unis (un continent à l'ouest de l'Angleterre), expliqua Harry.

Merlin était totalement confus, mais écouta sans lui couper la parole. Harry donna ensuite des précisions sur cette matière et le vieux sorcier se rendit compte que les Hommes étaient avides dans une toute autre mesure que de son temps. Harry acquiesça, quand il le lui dit et lui expliqua que ce n'était pas le cas de tous les humains, mais d'une bonne partie. Il lui dit que les sorciers n'avaient pas ce genre de soucis, puisqu'ils pouvaient transplaner. Il dut expliquer le terme à Merlin, qui comprit beaucoup plus facilement que les deux autres nouvelles sciences, vu que ça ressemblait fortement à ce qu'il faisait, quand il apparaissait d'un sort, à l'endroit qu'il voulait.

-Et c'est quoi ces machines qu'ils utilisent pour se déplacer ? S'enquit Merlin. J'ai remarqué à quel point c'était rapide ! Et il y a ces machines volantes, aussi, encore plus rapides et celles sur des barres en métal, également. Et puis, celles sur deux roues.

Harry était amusé par les questions de son nouvel ami. C'était tellement innocent et pourtant, pertinent, même pour les sorciers de Sang-pur ou les Sang-Mêlés qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans le monde Moldu.

-Alors, les premières machines dont tu parles, s'appellent des voitures, elles roulent grâce à un fabuleux mélange entre l'électricité et le pétrole, expliqua de nouveau Harry. Ensuite, les « machines volantes » sont des avions, c'est un peu le même principe, même s'ils sont fabriqués d'une telle façon, qu'ils peuvent voler et avancer très vite, sur des longues distances. Permettant ainsi de passer d'un continent à l'autre rapidement. Après, celles sur des « barres en métal », qui s'appellent en fait « rails » sont des trains. Pour eux, il n'y a pas besoin de pétrole, ils ne fonctionnent qu'à l'électricité, c'est pourquoi il y a parfois des pannes et enfin, les deux roues rapides sont des « motos », qui fonctionnent sur le même principe que les voitures, mais sur deux roues.

-C'est tellement compliqué ! S'exclama Merlin. Mais fascinant, je dois bien l'avouer. Tu saurais où trouver des livres sur ces différents sujets ?

-Eh bien, dans la bibliothèque de Londres, tu peux trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin, sourit Harry.

-Je vois, je vais devoir lire énormément pour rattraper mon retard, grimaça-t-il.

-Ou bien, tu pourrais trouver un sort qui t'apprenne toute l'Histoire, la géographie, les sciences, etc. jusqu'à maintenant ? Proposa Harry.

-Si un sort tel que celui-ci existe, ce serait effectivement très utile, confirma le plus vieux.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il faudrait voir à la bibliothèque de Hogwarts, peut-être qu'on pourrait en trouver un, répondit le Gryffindor. Si tu veux, je peux voir si d'un « _Accio_ », je pourrais trouver un livre pour ce genre de sortilège.

-Pas aujourd'hui, sourit Merlin, mais merci de proposer. J'avais une dernière question, sur le monde Moldu, à propos de ma création d'identité.

-Oui ? S'enquit Harry, curieux.

-Tu saurais comment je dois m'y prendre ?

-Oh… euh… il faudrait que tu te crées une identité administrative, déjà, dans le fichier du Gouvernement. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas vraiment… désolé…

-Non, ce n'est rien, ça va m'être très utile, en fait, lui sourit Merlin. Je n'aurais ensuite qu'à implanter des souvenirs dans une famille, pour me faire une place.

-Bonne idée, approuva Harry, même s'il était un peu réservé par rapport au principe. Tu veux vraiment être près d'Arthur, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est mon plus grand souhait, sourit Merlin. Encore une petite chose…

-Oui ? S'enquit Harry, tournant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

-Est-ce commun chez les sorciers d'être enceint, lorsqu'on est un homme ? Demanda Merlin, totalement curieux, faisant rougir Harry, jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

-Non, avoua Harry, qui lui expliqua ensuite comment c'était arrivé.

C'est à ce moment que les sorts d'Harry furent enlevés et que sa porte s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête vers celle-ci et fut surpris d'y voir Draco. Le blond était sur le seuil, une pile de parchemins entre les mains, figé. Draco regardait fixement le lit d'Harry, dans lequel celui-ci était allongé, alors qu'un inconnu se tenait assis près de lui. Le blond sentit une colère et une jalousie intenses monter en lui et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs vers le plus vieux des bruns.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! Exigea Draco, glacial.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Malfoy, rétorqua Harry, serein.

Draco fulmina encore plus à cette phrase. Le Slytherin et le Gryffindor se regardèrent alors en chien de faïence et Merlin les regarda alternativement, avant d'éclater de rire, amenant le regard furieux de Draco sur lui.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

-Votre attitude, jeune homme, répondit Merlin, amusé.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Réitéra Draco.

Merlin sourit en coin, amusant Harry grandement, malgré lui.

-Merlin, enchanté et vous êtes ? Répondit le plus vieux.

-Comment ? S'enquit Draco, choqué, laissant tomber la pile de parchemins qu'il tenait toujours.

Il se dépêcha de la ramasser, d'un coup de baguette, puis ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha, les yeux plissés.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

-Absolument pas, répondit Harry, amusé.

-C'est impossible !

-Eh non, rétorqua le petit brun, de nouveau. Je l'ai fait sortir du Voile le même jour où nous sommes allés sortir Sirius du Voile, avec Severus.

-Ouah… se calma légèrement Draco, avant de regarder la position dans laquelle ils étaient et de redevenir furieusement jaloux. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Merlin sourit, Draco l'amusant grandement.

-Vous me faites énormément penser à l'homme qui m'a ravi le cœur il y a plus d'un millier d'années. Aussi arrogant et fier que lui, rit le brun, amusant encore plus Harry et faisant se renfrogner Draco.

-Arthur était vraiment comme ça ? S'enquit le Gryffindor, curieux.

-Oui et en toute honnêteté, j'espère qu'il grandira pour devenir sinon pareil, au moins semblable, répondit Merlin.

-Espérons-le, lui dit Harry.

Draco se calma en voyant cet échange, qui voulait dire que les deux bruns n'étaient pas du tout aussi proches que le blond l'avait craint en entrant.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai énormément à faire. Harry, si je ne reviens pas d'ici quelques années, c'est que mon plan aura réussi, mais, je te promets que nous nous reverrons, s'exclama Merlin. Quant à vous, jeune homme…

-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, précisa le blond, qui s'était rendu compte qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté.

-Enchanté, répéta Merlin, souriant. J'espère que vous arriverez à mettre vos différends de côté pour discuter, pour votre bien à tous deux. Au revoir.

Il se leva du lit et dans un tourbillon de vent, il disparut, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Harry regarda ensuite Draco, sentant la tristesse le reprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-J'étais venu te donner tes devoirs et les leçons à réviser, Blaise m'a dit que personne ne te les avait amenés, alors…

-Merci, lui dit Harry. Maintenant, tu peux partir.

Draco soupira, il savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Il avait été un connard envers son amour secret, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il, je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois… mais ça ne change rien… Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

-Peu importe, répliqua Harry, tristement, essayant de le cacher. Pars, s'il te plaît.

-Attends, je… tu es le Sauveur, Potter, avec mon passé de Death Eater, même si c'était contre mon gré, ce ne serait pas raisonnable qu'on se mette ensemble… je ne te mérite pas, avoua en murmurant Draco.

Harry soupira, sentant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, même s'il argumentait. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller devant Draco.

-Okay, peu importe… répéta-t-il, résigné.

-Mais, j'aimerais qu'on soit amis, si ça ne te dérange pas, enchaîna le blond, rapidement, avant qu'Harry ne le mette réellement à la porte.

-Amis ? S'enquit Harry, confus.

-Oui, en espérant que cette fois, tu ne refuseras pas ma main, lui dit Draco, incertain, en s'approchant et la lui tendant.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Si c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être près de son amour, pourquoi pas. Il savait que ça allait le faire souffrir, d'une certaine manière, d'être aussi proche, mais ne pouvant pas être sien, cependant, il n'avait visiblement pas d'autre choix. Alors il tendit sa propre main et la plaça dans la paume de Draco, lui serrant la main.

-Alors, amis, sourit légèrement Harry.

-Amis, confirma Draco.

Draco garda la main d'Harry dans la sienne plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu, mais finit par la lâcher. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et repartit vers sa chambre. Harry soupira à la fois triste et heureux et recommença à parler à son bébé, essayant de se rassurer lui-même sur la suite des événements.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ Encore merci à vous d'avoir reviewé le précédent chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci aura autant de retours !

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	6. Mise en couple

Hellow ! :)

 **Titre :** Mutual love found in a few drinks.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et je ne suis pas là pour prouver le contraire, juste pour utiliser ses personnages à mon idée ^^.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Mpreg...

 **Pairing :** DMHP, BZTN, SSSB, LMNM, RWHG, RLNT...

 **Rating :** M pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Merci encore à celles et ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, c'est vraiment gentil :). Merci également à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favorite et en alert ^^. Vous aurez les réponses à quelques-unes de vos questions, dans ce chapitre, d'où le titre XD. Quant à celles relatives au bébé, vous saurez tout bientôt ! :) Par contre, comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, Arthur ne fait pas partie de l'entourage d'Harry, parce que je voulais qu'il reste Moldu et qu'il soit ignorant du Monde Sorcier, dans un premier temps :). Et aussi, il y a une personne qui a émit l'idée que ça aurait pu être Dudley, si je n'avais pas précisé qu'Arthur n'a que cinq ans, donc, je réitère que non, et que je n'aurais vraiment pas pu faire en sorte que Dudley soit Arthur, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'acteur qui l'a joué, a également eu un rôle dans Merlin, alors ça me ferait vraiment trop bizarre XD. Enfin, de toute façon, vous verrait ça dans le spin-off, une fois que je l'aurais terminé, ce qui n'est pas pour tout de suite, car j'ai quelques petits problèmes de santé qui font que je ne peux pas rester longtemps sur PC, ni écrire sur papier trop longtemps (migraine et vertiges, notamment, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question). Du coup, je dois attendre de savoir ce que j'ai vraiment et de me soigner pour pouvoir continuer d'écrire, sans me sentir mal... Mais bon, ça ne change rien pour cette fic, donc, tout va bien :). Bref...

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre V :

Mise en couple.

Les semaines suivantes, Harry et Draco avaient un peu de mal à trouver un équilibre nouveau, dans leur relation. Ils avaient été d'abord rivaux, puis, s'étaient ignorés, bien que Draco doive sa liberté à Harry et qu'ils aient couché ensemble, sans que Draco ne le sache, avant que le brun ne le lui dise et qu'ils finissent dans un silence froid. Ainsi, trouver de nouvelles bases, afin de construire une amitié n'était pas une mince affaire. Ils ne cessaient d'être mal à l'aise, au début et souvent, la présence de Blaise et Theodore était ce qui les sauvait d'un silence gênant.

Puis, peu à peu, ils avaient essayé de se retrouver seuls, faisant leurs devoirs ensemble, discutant de leur avenir, avouant qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de ce qu'ils voulaient faire, mais qu'ils voulaient être utiles. Harry révéla qu'il ne voulait plus être Auror, pas parce qu'il avait peur de ce que ça pourrait donner, après tout, il était certain qu'avec son statut de Sauveur, même s'il n'en voulait pas, il aurait certainement des avantages et des privilèges mais parce qu'il ne souhaitait plus voir de combat de sitôt. Draco avait compris et lui avait dit qu'il aimerait, lui, pouvoir démontrer qu'il n'était pas comme les Death Eaters, qu'il était meilleur, qu'il pouvait faire le bien. Alors, chacun dit qu'il aimerait devenir Médicomage, pour pouvoir soigner et non plus détruire. Ils se sourirent en apprenant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Le blond précisa qu'il aimerait se spécialiser dans ce que les Moldus appelaient la « cardiologie » et Harry l'avait regardé étrangement en apprenant qu'il connaissait l'expression utilisée par les Moldus. Draco avait été légèrement vexé, puis lui avait avoué qu'il avait passé un long moment à rechercher ce qu'il pourrait faire et avait même ouvert des livres Moldus de médecine et avait été fasciné. Le brun avait souri, puis lui avait dit qu'il ne savait, lui, pas encore quelle spécialisation l'intéresserait le plus, qu'il voulait simplement pouvoir aider.

Ainsi, au fil des semaines, puis des mois, ils se rapprochèrent, à la confusion et la méfiance de beaucoup. Hermione, Ron et Ginny faisaient partie de ces personnes, ce qui avait grandement agacé Harry. Alors, quand Hermione était venu lui parler une énième fois de ce sujet, le brun avait soupiré, essayé de calmer sa magie et s'était installé plus confortablement dans son lit.

-Hermione, avait-il répondu, plutôt sèchement, depuis que Ron et toi êtes ensemble, pourquoi est-ce maintenant, en mars, que tu t'intéresses finalement à l'emploi de mon temps, aux amis que j'ai ?

-Harry, avait balbutié la brune, blessée, je ne voulais pas te vexer, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout…

-Je ne suis pas « vexé », avait rétorqué Harry, roulant des yeux, alors qu'il remerciait les dieux pour la potion qui lui permettait dorénavant de contrôler sa magie. Je suis énervé, agacé, frustré ! Vous me laissez de côté depuis le début de l'année, ce que je peux plutôt comprendre, puisque vous êtes un « nouveau » couple, mais que vous vous sépariez assez longtemps pour venir me prendre la tête sur le choix de mes amis, maintenant, non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis ami avec qui je veux. Et pour clore cette discussion qui ne devrait même pas être, je dirai que je sais choisir mes amis, la preuve, Ron, Ginny et toi en faites partie.

-Mais Harry ! C'est Malfoy ! Avait argué Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. Il a passé sa scolarité à nous insulter, à nous faire les pires coups possibles, se plaignant à son père pour la moindre broutille, entraînant la condamnation d'un animal qui ne lui avait rien fait ! Tu penses que c'est normal tout ça ?!

-Je suis conscient de tout ce que Draco a fait, merci, j'étais là, avait répliqué Harry, encore plus sèchement. Mais, déjà, je dirai qu'on le lui rendait bien et ensuite, on s'est tous les deux excusés pour ce qu'on avait fait et enfin : c'est du passé, bon sang !

Hermione avait continué à plaider sa cause, mais avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'arriverait à rien. Alors, elle avait finalement soupiré en lui disant qu'elle espérait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Harry ne pouvait qu'être heureux d'avoir gagné l'une de leurs disputes. En temps normal, Hermione les gagnait toutes, mais là, Harry ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner, il tenait beaucoup trop à Draco, bien que son amitié soit loin d'être assez, pour le laisser et redevenir sinon rivaux, des étrangers. Il avait besoin de cette proximité avec son blond.

Ledit blond, de son côté, avait remarqué quelque chose qui le rendait perplexe. Blaise, en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami voyageait vers le ventre de plus en plus rond, au fil des jours, d'Harry, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement. Harry, quand il le voyait, roulait des yeux, amusé. Alors, en fin mars, alors qu'il en était presque à son septième mois de grossesse, Draco vint le confronter.

-Harry, s'exclama Draco, s'installant sur le lit du brun, alors que celui-ci était sur sa chaise de bureau, faisant ses devoirs.

-Oui ? Demanda le brun, curieux, en tournant sa tête vers son amour secret.

-J'aurais une question, commença le blond, hésitant.

-Oui ? Répéta son ami.

-Pourquoi ton ventre est aussi gonflé ? S'exclama Draco, ne pouvant plus retenir sa curiosité, quoi qu'il en fut gêné.

-Oh… rougit Harry.

Le brun avait bien remarqué que les élèves lui lançaient de plus en plus de regards étranges et curieux et il savait que Draco en faisait partie, vu que Blaise s'en amusait à leurs dépens à tous les deux. Harry se leva et alla s'installer sur son lit, à côté de Draco, qui ne le quitta pas un instant des yeux. Le brun souleva alors son T-shirt et montra son ventre à son ami. Les yeux argent du blond devinrent aussi grands que des soucoupes et ses sourcils fins se perdirent dans sa chevelure, face au choc. Il avança sa main vers le ventre gonflé, clairement celui d'une personne enceinte et il frissonna, tout autant qu'Harry, à ce simple geste.

-Je suis enceint, murmura le brun, surprenant encore un peu plus le blond, qui, en entendant cette simple phrase, se rendit compte de la réalité de cette affirmation.

-Comment ? S'enquit Draco, qui sentait peu à peu sa confusion et sa curiosité se transformaient en jalousie, en furie et en possessivité.

-Hum… j'ai fait un vœu dans la Salle-sur-Demande, qui m'a été accordé, grâce en partie à ma magie, expliqua Harry, laissant de côté le passage sur leurs relations.

-Et qui est le père ? Grimaça Draco, profondément jaloux, à présent.

-Moi, répondit Harry, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Je sais que tu es l'un des pères, idiot, répliqua le blond, roulant des yeux, en pensant que l'humour du brun était malvenu, en cette occasion. Je parle du deuxième père !

-Oh, c'est maintenant que tu veux m'écouter, répondit encore Harry, roulant des yeux et insistant sur le « maintenant ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le Slytherin, confus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher un profond soupir, alors qu'il remettait son T-shirt en place et qu'il s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit, contre la tête de celui-ci. Draco le fixait, toujours aussi confus, mais aussi jaloux et impatient.

-Alors ? Insista le blond.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de la conversation qu'on a eue après les vacances de Noël ? S'enquit Harry, tournant la tête légèrement sur le côté, plus ou moins amusé, par la situation, mais anxieux également, à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire le blond.

-Celle où tu m'as dit que… Oh ! S'exclama Draco, qui eut une expression de compréhension sur le visage en un rien de temps. C'est moi ?

-Hum, confirma Harry, hochant la tête.

-Vraiment ? Mais… comment ? S'exclama Draco, choqué. Et pourquoi, surtout ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai fait un vœu, rougit Harry. Quant au « pourquoi », c'est gênant…

-Quel vœu ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus gênant que le fait d'être le premier homme enceint ? S'enquit Draco, impatient de connaître les raisons de son ami brun, qui expliqueraient son vœu.

Harry était tout rouge et il avait du mal à avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sachant que le blond l'avait déjà, sans connaître ses sentiments, repoussé une fois. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de puiser dans son courage Gryffindoresque. Il finit par prendre une puissante inspiration, plongeant son regard émeraude dans l'argent de celui de Draco.

-Je t'aime, avoua Harry, choquant le blond, dans le meilleur sens du terme, alors que leurs deux cœurs battaient la chamade, et mon vœu était que tu restes toujours avec moi. La Salle-sur-Demande et ma magie ont fait en sorte que ça se réalise d'une manière plutôt inattendue. Effectivement, étant enceint de toi, l'enfant sera une part de toi, qui sera toujours avec moi.

-Oh… répondit Draco, après plusieurs minutes de silence, pendant lequel Harry stressait énormément.

-Je ne te demande rien, commença le brun. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon amitié, mais…

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Draco s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Il avait pourtant fait attention de ne pas écrasé son ventre, qui contenait une part de chacun d'eux. Le brun répondit avec enthousiasme à ce baiser, gémissant avec entrain sous les lèvres expertes de son blond, qui lui faisaient voir les étoiles, en juste quelques touchés appuyés et si doux. Quand, par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent, Draco posa son front sur celui d'Harry, qui souriait béatement, à bout de souffle. Il finit par rouvrir ses yeux, qu'il ne savait pas à quel moment exactement il avait fermés et les plongeant encore dans les yeux argent, emplis d'amour, de désir et de joie de Draco, il sourit, amusé, taquin.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas digne de moi ? S'enquit-il, amusé.

-Euh… répondit Draco, se tendant imperceptiblement, incertain.

-Je plaisante, le rassura Harry, lui caressant doucement la joue, avec le dos de sa main droite.

-Tant mieux, soupira le blond, le soulagement palpable dans ces deux seuls mots, faisant rire Harry, légèrement.

-Je t'aime, répéta le brun, euphorique.

-Je vais te confier un petit secret, lui répondit Draco, se penchant vers son oreille gauche, en grignotant le lobe quelques instants. Je t'aime aussi, Petit Gryffy.

Harry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de gémir sous les attentions de Draco, mais ne put se retenir en entendant ses dernières paroles. Il attrapa les joues de Draco avec ses deux mains et l'embrassa voracement, lui montrant à quel point ces mots le rendaient heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, appréciant de retrouver le goût de ces lèvres qu'ils apprendraient à connaître de plus en plus, à partir de ce jour. Draco se promit que personne ne goûterait à ces lèvres délicieuses, qu'elles lui appartiendraient pour le reste de leurs vies.

Le brun sentit peu à peu ses hormones entrer en ébullition et son désir monter en flèche. Draco, sentant la verge de son Gryffindor frotter sa cuisse, un peu plus à chaque seconde, sourit en coin dans le baiser. Harry, en le sentant, grogna, rouge de gêne et d'envie. Le blond frotta alors son bassin contre celui du brun, qui gémit fortement, en se séparant de Draco dans ce seul but. Le Slytherin ne put que sourire, fier de lui, continuant ses mouvements lascifs de hanches. Il appréciait beaucoup les gémissements de plus en plus puissants de son petit brun, qui rejetait la tête en arrière.

-Draco… Draco… Draco…

Harry ne cessait plus de répéter ce simple mot et Draco était plus que fier de lui, en l'entendant ainsi gémir. En voulant toutefois plus, le brun utilisa sa magie sans baguette et informulée pour se débarrasser des vêtements qu'ils portaient. Draco se stoppa un instant, surpris par leur nudité soudaine. Il fixa un Harry, gêné mais impatient, un sourcil blond levé, avant qu'un sourire amusé plus que moqueur prenne place sur son visage.

-Impatient, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il, faisant rougir, mais aussi rouler des yeux Harry.

-Totalement, alors, dépêche-toi ! Répliqua-t-il, amusant Draco encore davantage.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon amour, répondit-il.

A cette réponse, Harry eut un large sourire heureux aux lèvres et elles furent bientôt couvertes par celles de Draco, de nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent, tout en frottant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre de nouveau, accentuant la sensation, grâce à leur nudité. Harry était tellement heureux de retrouver ce corps sur le sien, après tant de temps. Il gémissait à n'en plus finir et Draco buvait ses gémissements avec une joie non feinte.

Le blond commença alors à faire courir ses doigts sur le torse d'Harry. Le brun gigota à cette sensation délicieuse, gémissant de plus en plus fort le nom de son amant. Draco était heureux d'entendre Harry gémir ainsi pour lui et accentua encore ses caresses, pinçant légèrement ses tétons, entre ses pouces et ses index afin de faire crier Harry. Le Gryffindor ne le déçut pas le moins du monde, hurlant son plaisir, alors qu'il finit par jouir entre leurs deux corps. Il était totalement essoufflé et Draco ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir faire jouir son brun sans même l'avoir touché de ses mains, juste avec de simples coups de reins. Lui-même était toujours bien dur, mais il avait dans l'idée de venir au plus profond d'Harry, le marquant au plus profond de lui.

Harry, lui, était sur un petit nuage, les yeux fermés, le souffle court, un sourire béat aux lèvres et les mains dans les cheveux si soyeux de Draco. Le Slytherin n'attendit pas qu'il se remette de son orgasme et recommença son exploration, avec ses lèvres, en plus de ses mains, cette fois. Il embrassa les lèvres de son amant, tout d'abord, avant de descendre à son cou, où il suça la peau, l'aspirant, Harry gémit à cette sensation. Quand l'aspiration laissa une jolie marque rouge, Draco la mordilla un peu, pour faire en sorte qu'elle reste longtemps, quitte à la refaire à un autre moment, puisqu'il pouvait maintenant se le permettre. Cette pensée le fit sourire grandement, heureux de cette perspective. Pour finir, il lécha la marque et se releva un peu, pour voir le résultat. Harry rouvrit ses yeux voilés de désir et de plaisir, de satiété grâce à son orgasme précédent et de bonheur d'avoir cet homme dans son lit, dans ses bras.

Draco grogna en voyant la vision de débauche qu'était son brun en cet instant. Ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, l'émeraude de ses yeux presque invisible à présent que ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme d'enfer, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées qui demandaient encore plus de baisers, ses joues rouges de plaisir et son ventre gonflé. Tout cela l'excitait à un point qu'il n'avait jamais été excité auparavant. Savoir qu'Harry portait son enfant le mettait dans un état d'excitation sans nom. La possessivité des Malfoy était déjà une chose courante, mais avec la grossesse d'Harry, celle-ci était encore plus exacerbée. Il avait envie de le marquer partout, jusqu'au plus profond de lui, pour montrer à tous qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre, dorénavant.

-Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je t'aime, Harry, lui dit Draco, lui offrant un baiser plus tendre que tous les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés précédemment.

-Je t'aime aussi, Dray, gémit Harry, les larmes aux yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Maintenant, je vais te prouver à quel point je t'aime et à quel point te savoir portant mon enfant me fait te désirer comme jamais, grogna le blond, grignotant de nouveau son lobe d'oreille gauche.

Harry sourit, amusé par ces mots. Draco redescendit, plaçant un baiser sur la marque qu'il avait laissée dans le cou du brun, le faisant frissonner, tellement c'était doux. Le blond s'attaqua ensuite à ses tétons, si sensibles depuis le début de sa grossesse… _et même avant_ , se dit Harry, rejetant sa tête en arrière, sentant peu à peu son désir remonter en flèche. Ses hormones aidant, sa verge ne tarda pas à durcir de nouveau. Draco sourit en sentant la hampe de son brun durcir peu à peu contre sa cuisse. Il lécha et mordilla ses tétons avec soin, les laissant quand ils furent bien durs et rougis, encore plus sensibles. Harry était reparti dans le monde du plaisir, mais caressait les cheveux de Draco avec enthousiasme.

Il décida ensuite qu'il voulait faire plus et d'un coup de hanche bien placé, il les fit rouler, Draco se retrouvant sur le dos, le surprenant, quoique l'amusant tout autant. Harry l'embrassa goulûment, puis descendit lécher et mordiller, pincer et caresser ses tétons également, Draco grognant de plaisir. Ensuite, Harry lécha rapidement un chemin vers le membre de bonne taille de son amant et se pourlécha les lèvres, lança un regard brûlant à Draco, avant de prendre sa hampe en bouche, d'un coup. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière et grogna encore plus fort, donnant un coup de hanche, pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans la bouche offerte. Harry, cependant, posa ses mains sur sa taille, afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas à cause de l'empressement de son blond.

Il suça quelques instants la hampe profondément dans sa bouche, puis, la relâchant dans un petit bruit de succion, il lécha à partir des testicules, jusqu'au gland, d'un trait, faisant frissonner Draco, dont les hanches essayaient de bouger de plus en plus. Avec un petit rire, Harry suça son gland, jouant de sa langue sur le petit trou, Draco grogna un peu plus, le souffle court. Puis, le brun le reprit totalement en bouche, essayant goulûment d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais n'y parvenant pas vraiment, alors il utilisa sa main pour ce qui ne rentrait pas dans sa bouche et Draco mit ses mains dans les mèches brunes, tirant légèrement. La fellation donnée par Harry continua encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Draco, qui sentait qu'il allait venir, lui tire un peu plus fort les cheveux.

-Harry, stop, grogna-t-il, le plaisir plein les yeux et la voix. J'ai envie de venir en toi, mais pas dans ta bouche.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à cette phrase. Il se retira dans une dernière léchouille et Draco en frissonna encore. Puis, sans crier gare, Draco les fit basculer, pour être de nouveau au-dessus et embrassa Harry, se goûtant sur sa langue.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes, lui murmura-t-il dans le baiser.

Le brun le regarda, incertain, mais ayant confiance, il fit ce que lui dit son blond. Draco se plaça alors derrière lui et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un souffle chaud contre son intimité, le faisant gémir puissamment, à la perspective que ce simple fait donnait. Alors, Draco lui fit voir les étoiles, sa langue léchant son petit trou avec avidité. Harry se tortilla complètement sous les coups de langue experts. Ensuite, il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, Draco lançait un « _Accio gel douche_ », avant d'en étaler un peu sur ses doigts. Harry sentit ensuite un doigt à l'entrée de son antre et il grogna d'impatience.

-Allez ! Dépêche-toi, Dray !

Draco sourit en coin, s'amusant à appuyer légèrement, sans jamais laisser son doigt entrer.

-S'il te plaît ! Pleurnicha son brun, prêt à supplier, s'il le fallait.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon amour, répéta-t-il et Harry ne put que rouler des yeux encore une fois.

Un grognement extatique sortit des lèvres du brun quand il sentit le doigt lubrifié de Draco le pénétrer. Ça faisait si longtemps ! Bien sûr, il le faisait souvent lui-même, mais c'était tellement différent, quand c'était Draco qui le faisait, tellement mieux, tellement plus sexy et plaisant. Draco sourit, son doigt allant et venant en son brun, doucement, avant qu'il n'en ajoute un deuxième, puis un troisième, sous les suppliques de plus en plus poussées d'Harry.

-Maintenant, Dray, s'il te plaît !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le blond, moqueur, mais excité comme jamais, l'ouvrant toujours de ses doigts.

-Prends-moi, s'il te plaît ! Prends-moi, tout de suite ! Supplia Harry, tournant la tête, pour qu'il voie ses yeux emplis de plaisir et d'impatience.

Draco retira ses doigts, faisant gémir Harry de frustration et le fit se retourner, plaçant un oreiller sous ses hanches, pour que ce soit plus confortable. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis embrassa son ventre avec tout autant de tendresse, Harry sourit attendri à ce geste empli d'amour et Draco finit par se placer à l'entrée de son intimité.

-Prêt ? Demanda-t-il.

-Toujours, répondit son brun, souriant, lui caressant une nouvelle fois le visage.

Et le blond s'enfonça lentement en son brun, qui gémit de bonheur et de douleur mêlés. C'était tellement bon d'avoir le Slytherin là où il était, en cet instant, au plus profond de son être. Quand finalement, Draco s'arrêta un instant pour le laisser s'habituer à lui, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser et de se toucher, le blond alternant entre ses tétons sensibles et son ventre, qu'il adorait déjà, pendant qu'Harry lui griffait un peu les omoplates et caressait le reste de son dos, lui donnant des frissons.

-Tu peux bouger, lui dit le Gryffindor.

Alors, Draco commença un doux va-et-vient, ponctué de toujours plus de baisers. Peu à peu, le rythme s'accélérait, tout autant que leur respiration et leurs gémissements et grognements, voire hurlements, lorsque Draco trouva le point si sensible de son brun. Ils continuèrent aussi longtemps qu'ils purent, même si ça ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'ils l'auraient voulu, leur désir étant trop grand. L'orgasme vint les assaillir avec force et Harry fut le premier à jouir, entre leur deux corps, tandis que Draco, voyant son visage en plein extase, se rappela de leur première fois et ne put se retenir de jouir au plus profond de son brun, en un long râle rauque de pure plaisir. Harry gémit piteusement en sentant sa prostate se faire malmenée par le jet de semence, alors qu'il était si sensible, en cet instant et Draco l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras, de sorte que la tête du Gryffindor repose sur son torse.

-Je m'en souviens, murmura Draco, caressant les mèches brunes, collantes de sueur.

-De quoi ? Demanda Harry, confus, d'une voix éraillée.

-Notre première fois, clarifia le blond.

-Oh, rougit Harry, souriant pourtant.

-Cette fois-ci était meilleure cela dit, parce que j'ai pu totalement profiter de toi, lui dit-il, souriant en coin.

-Certainement que la prochaine fois sera encore mieux, lui répondit le Gryffindor, taquin.

-Certainement, approuva Draco, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de son amant et Harry lança un sort pour qu'ils soient propres de nouveau, n'ayant aucune envie de se relever pour le moment. Ainsi, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, complètement repus et emplis de bonheur.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour la mise en couple que tout le monde attendait ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop rapide et que ça vous a plu :). Tout autant que le lemon, d'ailleurs ?

Donnez-moi votre avis dans une review, pour me répondre ;).

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Complot dans l'ombre

Hellow ! :)

 **Titre :** Mutual love found in a few drinks.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et je ne suis pas là pour prouver le contraire, juste pour utiliser ses personnages à mon idée ^^.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Mpreg...

 **Pairing :** DMHP, BZTN, SSSB, LMNM, RWHG, RLNT...

 **Rating :** M pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Un grand merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont reviewé, qui ont mis en favorite ou ont mis en alerte :). Voici donc le chapitre 6, dans lequel tout le monde apprend la nouvelle tant attendue par nombre d'entre vous XD. J'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire !

 **RAR :** Nadine : Un grand merci à toi pour la review que tu m'as laissée ^^. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les Mpreg, je trouve ça mignon XD. Cela dit, je ne peux pas lire une fic dans laquelle aucun des personnages n'a de magie ou un équivalent et que l'un tombe enceint, pour moi, c'est bien trop étrange. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, en tout cas ! A bientôt, j'espère ! :)

Guest : Merci pour la review, c'est adorable et tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre XD.

Guest : Merci pour les cinq review que tu m'as laissées, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic t'ait tant plu, que tu as commenté à presque chaque chapitre ! :) Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :).

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre VI :

Complot dans l'ombre.

Durant les deux derniers mois de sa grossesse, Harry eut de nombreuses discussions houleuses avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ses trois amis étaient encore plus contre le fait qu'Harry soit en couple avec Draco, que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis. Draco, au début, ne s'en offusquait pas tant que ça, après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Mais depuis quelques semaines, cette animosité commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point. Harry remarquait bien que son blond en avait plus qu'assez que ses amis viennent les interrompre quand ils étaient tranquillement en train de discuter ou de s'embrasser ou même simplement de réviser ensemble. C'était à présent le mois de juin et les examens arrivaient à grands pas, alors les deux amoureux avaient pris l'habitude de réviser au calme, dans la chambre du brun, devenue leur chambre, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple.

En ce qui concernait sa grossesse, Harry avait plus que hâte que le bébé soit né, parce qu'il en avait assez de son ventre qui l'empêchait de faire tout et n'importe quoi, autre que dormir, manger et réviser. Même ses chevilles et son dos étaient devenus source de douleur constante, alors il était impatient que tout cela prenne fin et qu'il rencontre enfin son bébé, à qui il n'avait jamais cessé de parler de toute sa grossesse, ce qui avait attendri Draco, qui s'était également pris au jeu.

Quand Draco et Harry s'étaient montrés ensemble pour la première fois, main dans la main, clairement en tant que couple, les élèves de Hogwarts avaient été en ébullition et les rumeurs et autres bruits de couloir étaient allés bon train. Si bien que la presse avait fini par être mise au courant. Harry soupçonnait Denis Creevey d'y être pour quelque chose, le blondinet ayant repris le flambeau à la mort de son frère, comme en hommage à celui-ci et Harry ne pouvait de ce fait, pas lui en vouloir de les avoir, Draco et lui, donnaient en pâture à la presse.

Les articles, depuis lors, s'étaient succédé à une vitesse folle. D'abord à propos de leur toute nouvelle relation, puis de sa grossesse et des spéculations sur l'autre père et sur comment c'était humainement et magiquement possible. L'un des articles avait même fait bien rire Draco, vexant un peu Harry, disant qu'il était en vérité hermaphrodite, avec les organes internes d'une femme, depuis la naissance. Harry avait alors envoyé une beuglante au Daily Prophet et les avait menacés de porter plainte pour diffamation s'ils continuaient à répandre de fausses rumeurs à son sujet. Alors, le prochain article avait été un démenti et une « lettre » d'excuse au brun, lui demandant également subtilement comment il avait pu tomber enceint. Harry avait débattu pendant plusieurs jours sur la question de donner une réponse ou non et Draco, non sans un petit sourire moqueur, lui avait répondu que s'il ne voulait plus de rumeurs exaspérantes et totalement fausses, autant donner la vraie raison. Ce que fit le brun, demandant à Penelope Clearwater d'être celle qui l'interviewerait.

La toute jeune journaliste avait accepté et Harry avait raconté son histoire, sans aller dans les détails et, sous la demande de Draco, en enjolivant un peu les choses, de sorte qu'il ne soit pas embarrassé. Ainsi, l'histoire fut qu'Harry et Draco s'aimaient énormément, mais ne pensaient pas pouvoir être ensemble, à cause des autres et ils avaient couché ensemble lors de la soirée de rentrée, pendant laquelle Harry avait fait son vœu, dans la Salle-sur-Demande, qui l'avait exaucé, grâce à sa magie également et ainsi, Draco, s'il voulait faire la chose juste pour tout le monde, sans que les autres puissent trouver à y redire, devait être avec lui. Penelope avait été émerveillée, se demandant si tous les vœux pouvaient être ainsi exaucés par la Salle-sur-Demande. Elle avait posé la question à Harry et le brun avait juste haussé les épaules, répondant qu'il n'en savait rien du tout. L'article fut alors publié et tout le monde approuva la décision de Draco de rester près de leur Sauveur, puisqu'il était l'autre père de l'enfant à venir.

Le problème, dans tout cela, fut que les articles n'attirèrent pas que la sympathie et la bienveillance de tous. En effet, quelque part en Ecosse, loin du regard de tous, trois hommes regardaient l'article de l'interview donnée par le brun, avec des yeux fous et emplis de vengeance. Ces trois hommes étaient dans une grotte, loin de tous et de tout le monde, se cachant des Aurors qui les poursuivaient sans relâche depuis plus d'un an, à présent. Ils s'entre-regardèrent et quand leurs yeux injectés de sang, à cause de la fatigue et de la tension présente à chaque instant, s'accrochèrent des sourires sadiques prirent place sur leurs lèvres gercées. Leur décision était prise, même s'ils n'avaient encore rien dit à haute voix. Leur vengeance était en marche et rien ne les arrêterait. Jamais. Le brun allait souffrir autant qu'ils avaient souffert pendant plus d'un an. Pendant beaucoup plus que ça pour deux d'entre eux. Il allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de les avoir mis en colère.

A Hogwarts, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans l'ombre, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur collant ses cheveux contre son front et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la raison de son réveil. Leurs draps étaient complètement trempés, le matelas ne devant pas être en meilleur état et Harry se mit à secouer Draco, le faisant grogner inintelligiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille enfin.

-Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

-J'ai perdu les eaux, répondit Harry, un peu secoué, en réalisant qu'il allait mettre au monde son enfant dans les heures à venir.

-Quoi ? Répéta Draco, toujours à moitié endormi, ne comprenant rien.

-J'ai perdu les eaux, répéta également Harry, plus fort, une contraction venant le gêner et le faisant grogner fortement.

-Oh, Merlin ! S'écria le blond, ses yeux s'écarquillant en comprenant finalement ce que son brun venait de lui dire. Comment c'est possible ?

-J'en sais rien ! Grogna encore Harry, mais dépêche-toi !

-Okay, okay ! S'écria Draco.

Il se leva d'un bond, prit sa baguette rapidement et lança un sort de nettoyage sur Harry et sur leur lit. Il appela ensuite l'un de ses elfes de maison et dans un « crack » sonore, la créature magique apparut, pendant qu'Harry se tortillait de nouveau, pris d'une nouvelle contraction.

-Tilly, va chercher Severus et son compagnon, ainsi que Mrs Pomfrey, l'infirmière, ordonna le blond.

-Bien, Maître Draco.

L'elfe repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu et quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adultes firent irruption, tour à tour, dans la chambre. Sirius, bien qu'ayant les yeux embués de sommeil, avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Il alla vers le lit et prit la main de son filleul dans la sienne, qui fut presqu'aussitôt écrasée, quand Harry eut une nouvelle contraction. Severus et Mrs Pomfrey regardaient Harry, puis ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, une expression de détermination sur le visage.

-Comment allez-vous sortir le bébé ? Demanda Draco, qui s'était réinstallé à sa place, sur le lit, bien qu'assis et tenant l'autre main d'Harry dans la sienne, se la faisant tout autant broyer que celle de Sirius.

-Nous allons lui faire, ce que les Moldus appellent une « césarienne ». C'est une petite incision sur le bas du ventre, afin de sortir le bébé, expliqua Pomfrey.

-Mais d'abord, il faut qu'il prenne des potions calmantes et anesthésiantes, continua Severus, sortant sa baguette et lançant un « _Accio potions calmantes et anesthésiantes_ ».

Draco acquiesça, tandis qu'Harry regardait sans rien dire, pensant plutôt à la douleur qu'il ressentait par intervalle régulier. Il songeait également au fait que, très bientôt, il aurait son bébé près de lui et non plus dans son ventre. Un sourire se peignit un instant sur ses lèvres, à cette pensée, avant qu'une autre contraction ne le prenne et qu'il maudisse Draco sur douze générations, même si, inconsciemment, il savait que le blond n'avait _presque_ rien avoir avec ça. C'était sa propre faute, vu qu'il avait fait un vœu. Toutefois, puisque c'était l'enfant de Draco, Harry trouvait légitime de s'en prendre à lui pour la douleur qu'il ressentait.

-Est-ce normal qu'il ait des contractions si rapprochées, si rapidement ? S'enquit Draco, attrapant un linge humide que l'infirmière avait fait venir, pour tapoter le front de son amant avec. Et il a aussi perdu les eaux, c'était normal, ça ?

-Chez les femmes, les contractions sont beaucoup moins rapides à être si proches, ça peut prendre des heures, voire plusieurs jours, parfois, commença l'infirmière, mais Harry est un homme, bien évidemment, alors, comme c'est une première, je ne peux pas vous répondre. Je dirai que sa magie a décidé qu'il était temps que l'enfant sorte, ainsi, pour le montrer, elle provoque des contractions rapprochées rapidement. Quant au fait de perdre les eaux, je pense que ça doit être la même chose, sa magie voulait montrer qu'il était temps.

-C'est une bonne hypothèse, acquiesça Severus, qui s'approcha du lit, quand enfin les potions lui parvinrent. Tiens, Harry, avale ça.

Harry regarda les deux fioles avec un regard embué de douleur, mais les attrapa, délogeant sa main de celle de Sirius et les but successivement, grimaçant à chaque fois au goût peu ragoûtant. Il rendit les fioles à Severus et soupira de soulagement quand elles firent effet, les contractions n'étaient plus si douloureuses et reprit la main de son parrain dans la sienne. Les adultes ne purent que sourire légèrement à ce soupir et Mrs Pomfrey se mit au travail, utilisant sa baguette. Elle déshabilla d'abord Harry, le laissant en boxer, le faisant rougir un peu, tandis que Draco souriait en coin, lui valant un regard noir du brun, puis, elle lança un sort mineur médical de découpe, sur le bas du ventre du Gryffindor.

Le brun ne sentit presque rien, juste comme une petite piqûre. Mrs Pomfrey continua son opération, en mettant ses mains à l'intérieur de l'entaille avec toute la précaution d'un bon Médicomage et sortit bientôt l'enfant. Draco et Harry étaient comme pétrifiés devant cette vision. Mais le bonheur était l'émotion qui les remplissait le plus. Mrs Pomfrey fit couper le cordon au blond, d'un sort, qu'elle lui apprit rapidement et le bébé fut placé dans une bassine que Severus avait fait venir d'un nouvel « _Accio_ » pendant que l'infirmière faisait minutieusement son travail.

Alors que Mrs Pomfrey allait refermer l'entaille, elle fronça les sourcils, remettant sa main à l'intérieur et ses yeux devinrent ronds.

-Oh, Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Quelle surprise !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Draco, paniqué.

-Une bonne surprise, sourit l'infirmière.

Elle sortit un autre enfant de l'entaille et de nouveau, Severus le prit, le plaçant à côté du premier bébé, qui était maintenant en train de pleurer légèrement, montrant ainsi que ses poumons fonctionnaient parfaitement. Au préalable, elle avait fait couper une nouvelle fois le cordon ombilical à Draco, qui avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, un sourire large aux lèvres. Harry, lui, avait tout simplement les larmes qui coulaient et un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Sirius, à qui il tenait toujours fermement la main, souriait tout autant. Le deuxième enfant pleurait également près du premier et Severus commença à les nettoyer, pendant que Mrs Pomfrey enlevait les résidus de placenta et refermait l'entaille, laissant derrière son passage, une fine cicatrice.

Severus se tourna ensuite vers les deux nouveaux parents, demandant d'un regard à Draco de s'approcher. Le blond se leva et alla près de la bassine. Le professeur prit le premier bébé dans ses bras, celui qu'il avait nettoyé en premier et le tendit à Draco.

-Voici votre fils, félicitations, Draco, Harry, leur dit-il, alors que le blond le prenait précautionneusement.

-Mon fils, murmura le Slytherin, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'Harry et lui plaça l'enfant sur le torse. Harry fixa son bébé, qu'il avait porté neuf mois, avec un regard plein d'amour et de fascination. Il plaça son doigt dans le petit poing de celui-ci et il referma ses doigts autour du sien. Harry eut un petit rire étranglé à cette action. Il ne put se retenir de placer un petit baiser sur la tête blonde de son fils.

-Il est magnifique, murmura-t-il, alors que les yeux gris-bleus du nouveau-né le fixaient, curieux.

-Oui, confirma Draco, embrassant également la tête blonde, puis le front de son amant, qui était toujours en sueur.

Il retourna ensuite près de la bassine et Severus lui tendit le deuxième bébé, fraichement lavé également et Draco le prit avec tout autant de précaution que le premier, embrassant sa petite tête blonde directement.

-Félicitations, c'est une fille, cette fois, lui annonça Severus, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Une fille, murmura encore Draco, émerveillé à cette idée. Tu entends ça, Harry ?

-Oui, répondit le brun, toujours d'une voix cassée par l'émotion trop forte. Je veux la voir, Dray.

Et le blond s'approcha de son Gryffindor, plaçant précautionneusement l'enfant à côté du premier, qu'Harry avait déplacé légèrement, pour lui faire de la place. Ainsi, il embrassa le front de son deuxième bébé, heureux plus que les mots pourraient le décrire. Les yeux gris-bleus de ses jumeaux le regardaient, tous les deux semblaient curieux de se retrouver ainsi à l'air libre, regardant un monde tout nouveau pour eux et Harry ne pouvait que leur sourire. Draco se replaça sur le lit et les prit dans ses bras, la petite famille attendrissant les trois autres adultes dans la pièce.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « _Accio appareil photo_ » et deux minutes plus tard, il prenait des dizaines de clichés de la petite famille. Mrs Pomfrey les laissa profiter un peu de leurs nouveau-nés, puise elle s'approcha du lit.

-Je suis désolée de couper court à votre moment en famille, mais, je voulais vous demander le nom de ces deux chérubins, leur dit-elle.

Harry et Draco avaient discuté des noms qu'ils voudraient donner si l'enfant –puisque, jusqu'à lors, ils pensaient qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un-, était un garçon ou une fille. Ainsi, ils avaient sélectionné quelques noms et s'étaient disputé sur d'autres. Au final, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour respecter la tradition Black et rendre hommage à leurs parents à tous deux.

-Leonis James Lucius Malfoy-Potter, commença Harry, souriant.

-Et Cephei Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter, termina Draco.

-Vous avez décidé de respecter la tradition des Black ? S'exclama Sirius, surpris, mais heureux.

-Evidemment, répondit Draco, d'un ton d'évidence, faisant rouler les yeux de son brun.

Le reste de la nuit se poursuivit par le premier repas des jumeaux, donné par les deux nouveaux papas, leur faisant faire leur premier rot, puis habiller les enfants, leur mettant une couche, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire pour Draco, pas vraiment habitué à ça. Harry sourit, sachant que, même si Draco s'était déjà occupé de Teddy, il n'avait jamais été celui qui lui changeait ses couches. Son sourire devint légèrement sadique, quand il pensa que son blond devait maintenant s'habituer rapidement à ce simple geste et devant le regard mi-désespéré, mi-angoissé de son Slytherin, il eut un nouveau sourire amusé. Finalement, après cela, les jumeaux baillèrent et Harry changea sa chaise en berceau de nouveau (le lit ayant servi de table à langer, cette fois-ci) et ils placèrent leurs enfants à l'intérieur.

Entre-temps, Sirius avait continué de prendre des photos et Severus avait regardé, attendri. Mrs Pomfrey, de son côté, était repartie se coucher, lançant un dernier « toutes mes félicitations ». Quand les jumeaux furent endormis, -ce qui ne prit pas longtemps-, Severus et Sirius souhaitèrent une bonne fin de nuit aux adolescents et retournèrent eux-mêmes se coucher. Après tout, il était à peine trois heures du matin, en ce neuf juin 1999. Harry, avant de se rendormir, blotti entre les bras de son blond, sous sa couette, pensa qu'en à peine une heure et demie, il avait donné naissance à deux merveilleux enfants et que Draco et lui avaient participé à leurs toutes premières actions en ce monde. Il se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres, quoi qu'un peu épuisé par les évènements.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les élèves, les autres professeurs, ainsi que Remus, Tonks et bébé Teddy firent la connaissance de Leonis et Cephei. Tous furent émerveillés par les jumeaux et Teddy semblait fasciné par ces bébés, encore plus petits que lui. Il ne cessait de babiller et de changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

Loin de là, les trois hommes se sourirent cruellement et révélèrent leur visage blafard dans un rayon du soleil, qui filtrait à peine entre les pierres qui constituaient leur grotte. On put alors reconnaître Theodore Nott Sr, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Les trois Death Eaters s'étaient enfui transplanant, alors que la bataille entre leur maître et Harry Potter touchait à sa fin, sur une victoire sans surprise de l'adolescent. Depuis, les Aurors n'avaient cessé de les prendre en chasse et ils avaient dû se terrer comme des rats dans une grotte afin de survivre. Cependant, Theodore Nott Sr faisait régulièrement venir ses elfes de maison pour les ravitailler et faire parvenir ses lettres à sa femme. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment été surpris de ne pas en recevoir en retour, sa femme étant plutôt pragmatique et voulant éviter tout ennui possible avec la justice magique. C'est également pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais été Death Eater, refusant toujours de prendre la Marque.

Les trois hommes s'étaient longtemps concerté depuis qu'ils avaient lu le premier article sur la grossesse du Sauveur du monde sorcier et, quand ils surent qu'il avait finalement accouché de non pas un, mais deux enfants, ils avaient prévu de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour les kidnapper et faire souffrir comme il se devait, le jeune Potter.

Le weekend suivant, alors que Theodore Nott Jr était rentré chez lui, comme il le faisait assez souvent depuis qu'il avait repris les cours, pour sa huitième année, il entendit une conversation entre sa mère et une amie à elle. Comme la discussion était à propos de son père, qui avait disparu depuis la fin de la guerre, Theo se cacha derrière la porte et écouta.

-Theodore m'a envoyée une énième lettre, ce matin, expliqua sa mère, d'un ton plutôt agacé.

-Que dit-il ? S'enquit son amie, curieuse, buvant une gorgée de son thé, au vu du petit bruit de succion que Theo entendit par la suite.

-La lettre était cryptée, mais, pour résumer, de ce que j'ai compris, lui et deux autres serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont prévu de se venger de Mr Potter, en s'en prenant à ses enfants, raconta sa mère, faisant battre le cœur de Theo à toute allure, l'angoisse montant d'un coup. Tu vois toute l'absurdité de mon mari ? Il ferait mieux d'aller se rendre aux Aurors, ça redorerait peut-être notre nom.

-J'ai de gros doutes à ce sujet, mais, tu n'as pas tort, c'est totalement absurde, confirma son amie.

Theo ne put en écouter plus. Il se rua à sa chambre et lança rapidement de la poudre de Cheminette dans sa cheminée, se jetant dans les flammes vertes et s'exclama rapidement « Résidence Zabini » avant de sentir les effets du voyage et de ressortir dans un salon élégant et sobre, qu'il connaissait plus que bien, y passant beaucoup de temps depuis la sixième année, bien que personne n'ait su pour la relation que Blaise et lui entretenaient vraiment, avant la fin de la guerre.

Le petit blond courut ensuite rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de son basané et, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, entra en trombe. Blaise, qui était en train de mettre un T-shirt, puisqu'il venait de sortir de la douche, se tourna d'un coup vers sa porte, surpris et un sourire commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres, en voyant la personne qui avait fait irruption dans sa chambre. Son sourire se fana presqu'aussi vite, en voyant l'expression de pure angoisse peinte sur le visage pâle de son petit-ami.

-Que se passe-t-il, Theo ? S'enquit-il, paniqué.

-Mon père prévoit de kidnapper les jumeaux ! S'exclama Theo, courant dans les bras de Blaise, qui le serra instinctivement.

-Comment ? Se tendit le jeune Zabini.

-Mon père veut kidnapper les enfants de Draco et Harry, explicita le blondinet, d'une voix étouffée par l'épaule de son petit-ami.

-Oh, Merlin ! On doit prévenir Dray ! Répondit Blaise, encore plus paniqué.

Ils se séparèrent et Blaise alla directement à son bureau, prenant un morceau de parchemin, une plume et ouvrit son encrier. Il écrivit rapidement un « Faites bien attention à vous et aux bébés. On vous explique dès qu'on rentre à Hogwarts. A bientôt, Blaise et Theo. » Il plia la missive et la donna à son hibou, qui était perché près de la fenêtre ouverte. Blaise la lui accrocha à la patte, en lui précisant qu'elle était pour Draco et le hibou s'envola.

Draco, pour sa part, était parti rendre visite à ses parents, pour leur annoncer officiellement qu'ils étaient grands-parents et leur présentait les jumeaux. Harry avait préféré ne pas venir, pour le moment, ne voulant pas imposer sa présence à Lucius, qui ne le portait toujours pas vraiment dans son cœur, malgré le procès, mais qui essayait de faire des efforts, depuis que Draco leur avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Harry et qu'il était heureux avec lui. Il présenta donc ses enfants à ses parents et Narcissa fut tout de suite attendrie, planifiant toutes sortes de sorties possibles pour les jumeaux, pas encore âgés d'une semaine. Lucius, pour sa part, était pour le moins partagé. Il avait conscience que c'étaient ses petits-enfants, puisque c'étaient les enfants de Draco, mais c'étaient également les enfants d'un homme à qui il avait pourri la vie pendant plusieurs années. Il se sentait toujours un peu coupable pour ses actions précédentes et en voyant les jumeaux, cette culpabilité ne fit que grandir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, si son maître avait réussi, il n'aurait jamais pu voir ces petites merveilles, ces petits miracles et une boule se formait dans sa gorge à cette simple pensée.

Draco vit la réaction mitigée de son père et en fut plutôt heureux. Dans l'après-midi, il rentra à Hogwarts, pour que les jumeaux fassent leur sieste et raconta à Harry la « rencontre » entre leurs enfants et ses parents. Le brun fut amusé, mais son sourire se fana rapidement, parce que, pendant qu'il lui racontait sa visite au Manoir, Draco avait reçu la missive de Blaise et l'avait lue, alors Harry avait vu son visage devenir blême. Le Slytherin lui montra le parchemin et un sentiment de panique qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps monta en lui. Il regarda ses enfants, dormant tranquillement, main dans la main, dans leur berceau et son sentiment de panique se mut en sentiment de protection, de détermination. Il se promit qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien n'arriver à ses enfants. Qu'ils auraient la vie la plus douce possible.

Draco, de son côté, avait une drôle d'envie de s'enfuir en emmenant sa petite famille, le plus loin possible d'Hogwarts, du Royaume-Uni, même, si ça pouvait garder ses petits trésors en sécurité. Il se fit toutefois la promesse qu'il ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit faire du mal à l'un des membres de sa famille. Le blond, tout en se faisant cette promesse solennelle, alla prendre le brun dans ses bras. Harry, tendu comme un arc jusque-là, se détendit peu à peu dans la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son petit-ami.

-On les protégera de tout et de tout le monde, murmura Harry, afin de laisser Leonis et Cephei dormir paisiblement.

-Je n'aurais pu dire mieux, acquiesça Draco, l'embrassant sur la joue, tendrement.

Ils finirent leur après-midi ainsi, regardant leurs jumeaux dormir, pensant à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour les protéger et essayant de se réconforter grâce à leur amant.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que le fait que ce soit des jumeaux et non un bébé vous aura surpris mais plu XD. Laissez-moi des petits messages pour donner vos opinions !

A la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	8. Protection et elfe de maison

Hellow ! :)

 **Titre :** Mutual love found in a few drinks.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et je ne suis pas là pour prouver le contraire, juste pour utiliser ses personnages à mon idée ^^.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Mpreg...

 **Pairing :** DMHP, BZTN, SSSB, LMNM, RWHG, RLNT...

 **Rating :** M pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favorite et en alert, comme d'habitude, c'est très gentil :). Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, je remercie Lysa Sucre pour son idée de fic, qui m'intéresse beaucoup. Après le spin-off Merthur de cette fic, je projette d'écrire une autre Drarry dont elle m'a proposée l'idée. J'ai déjà commencé le plan de cette future fic et en toute honnêteté, j'ai hâte de l'écrire, mais comme je n'écris jamais deux fics en même temps, par peur de ne pas les terminer, je commencerai par me concentrer sur ma Merthur ^^. Encore merci à toi, Lysa !

Et sur ces entrefaites, bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre VII :

Protection et elfe de maison.

Dès que Blaise et Theodore arrivèrent à Hogwarts le dimanche après-midi, ils allèrent voir Draco et Harry, qui étaient encore dans leur chambre, changeant la couche des jumeaux, le blond s'y étant à présent plus ou moins habitué, même si une légère grimace persistait sur son beau visage. Le basané frappa à la porte et quand il entendit « entrez », Theo et lui passèrent la porte avant de la refermer derrière eux. Ils allèrent s'installer près du tout nouveau bureau du couple et laissèrent les parents finir de s'occuper de Leonis et Cephei.

Une fois que leurs couches furent propres, Harry et Draco embrassèrent les jumeaux sur le front et les mirent dans leur berceau. Les bébés se tinrent derechef la main, faisant sourire tendrement leurs papas et ils ne mirent que peu de temps à s'endormir. Alors, le Gryffindor et son Slytherin allèrent prendre place sur leur lit, assis, Harry dos à Draco, qui avait ses bras autour du brun et ils attendirent les explications de l'autre couple.

-Donc, comme nous vous l'avons dit, commença Blaise, vos jumeaux sont en danger.

-Oui, mais quel danger ? S'enquit Draco, tendu.

-Tu leur expliques, Theo ? Demanda son basané.

Le petit blond poussa un léger soupir, se donnant du courage et commença à leur expliquer ce qu'il avait entendu en se rendant à son Manoir, ce weekend-là. Les deux nouveaux parents eurent peu à peu des mines sombres et déterminées. Jamais ils ne laisseraient leurs enfants se faire attaquer, kidnapper, ou tuer par de sales Death Eaters en quête de vengeance !

-Je vais demander à Remus, Tonks, Severus et Sirius de m'aider à renforcer les protections de l'école, s'exclama Harry. Et il faut prévenir McGonagall !

-Je vais aussi prévenir mes parents, ajouta son blond. Ils ont le droit de savoir que leurs petits-enfants sont en danger.

-Oui, je suis bien d'accord, l'approuva Harry, réfléchissant ensuite à la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation. Et dire que je ne voulais plus jamais de combat…

-Je te comprends parfaitement, mon amour, soupira Draco, embrassant la tempe de son brun.

Blaise et Theo étaient quelque peu mal à l'aise devant l'air mi-affligé, mi-déterminé de leurs amis. Le petit blond encore plus que son petit-ami, puisque l'un des Death Eaters en question, n'était autre que son propre père. Ils passèrent le reste de leur temps, jusqu'au repas, dans un silence relatif, parfois entrecoupé de discussions qui n'aboutissaient jamais vraiment, tous réfléchissant aux trois Death Eaters et à la meilleure façon de préserver les jumeaux.

Quand ce fut l'heure du repas, Leonis et Cephei, qui s'étaient réveillés peu avant, réclamèrent également qu'on les nourrisse. Harry sourit tendrement et Draco eut un léger sourire, marquant son amusement. Draco prit Leonis et Harry prit Cephei, le contraire de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans l'après-midi et ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle, Blaise et Theo les suivant. Ils nourrirent les bébés, puis mangèrent également. Ensuite, Harry confia sa fille à Blaise et se dirigea vers la Directrice. Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils, surprise et suspicieuse devant le regard émeraude rempli de détermination. Le jeune homme lui demanda s'ils pouvaient parler et elle accepta qu'il la suive dans son bureau dès qu'elle aurait terminé de manger.

Lorsqu'enfin la Directrice finit son dîner, ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau, Draco, emmenant les jumeaux, avec l'aide de Blaise, que Theo suivait, vers leur chambre, pour qu'ils dorment. Harry se plaça sur la chaise faisant face au bureau du professeur McGonagall et celle-ci s'installa sur sa propre chaise directoriale. Les tableaux du bureau étaient presque tous vacants, seul celui de Phineas Nigellus était visité, en cette heure et, quand le brun y jeta un coup d'œil, l'ancêtre Black lui envoya un regard noir. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, pour les fixer dans ceux de son ancienne directrice de Gryffindor, poste reprit par le professeur Sinistra.

-Alors, M Potter, que se passe-t-il de si urgent ? Demanda-t-elle, d'emblée.

-Mes enfants sont en danger, révéla Harry. Le père de Theo, ainsi que deux autres Death Eaters, dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom, veulent se venger de moi, apparemment, en s'en prenant aux jumeaux.

-Effectivement, ils courent un grave danger, acquiesça la Directrice, les sourcils froncés d'indignation et d'angoisse mêlées. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, M Potter ?

-J'aimerais que vous me donniez la permission de faire venir Remus et Tonks, ainsi que les Malfoy, puisque Draco veut les prévenir et que nous savons tous que les Malfoy veulent par-dessus tout, protéger les leurs, et qu'avec leur aide, celle de Sirius, la vôtre et celle de Severus, nous renforcions les protections magiques du Château. S'il vous plaît.

Le jeune homme avait rajouté les quelques derniers mots, comme sur une dernière pensée. Le professeur McGonagall y réfléchit un instant, puis, sans hésitation, acquiesça.

-J'accepte de répondre à votre demande, répondit-elle. Envoyez une missive à M Lupin, pour les faire venir, lui et sa femme, et faites en sorte que M Malfoy envoie une missive à ses parents également. Quand ils seront là, nous renforcerons tous, les protections et j'espère sincèrement que ce sera suffisant pour protéger les jumeaux.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit légèrement Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit la Directrice. Bonne nuit, M Potter.

-Bonne nuit, professeur.

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant d'y arriver, il fut stoppé par Hermione et Ron, qui étaient dans la Salle Commune. Le brun se rappela de leur discussion qui les avait vus essayer de changer d'avis. Depuis lors, ils s'en étaient remis à son jugement et Harry se réjouissait de ce changement.

 _Alors qu'Harry et Draco s'embrassaient tranquillement dans leur chambre, le ventre rond d'Harry se faisant de plus en plus proéminent, on frappa à la porte, les faisant grogner. Le brun soupira, quand ils se séparèrent, agacé au plus haut point._

 _-Entrez ! Grogna-t-il._

 _Bientôt, Hermione, Ron et Ginny firent leur entrée. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, plus qu'agacé à ce stade. Draco se tendit, attendant que les trois autres disent pour quelle raison ils étaient venus. Il reçut trois regards suspicieux et Harry leur envoya un regard noir en retour._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? S'enquit-il._

 _-On aimerait te parler… seul, expliqua Ginny._

 _Draco l'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois, puis, se leva et se rendit dans la Salle Commune, sûrement pour aller ensuite à la chambre de ses meilleurs amis. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'installèrent sur le bureau pour les filles et sur la chaise de bureau pour le jeune homme._

 _-Alors ? Reprit Harry, qui s'était installé plus confortablement contre la tête de lit._

 _-Harry, tu ne peux pas rester avec lui ! Commença directement Hermione. Malfoy n'est pas digne de toi !_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Répliqua Harry._

 _-C'est un Malfoy ! Ses parents sont des…_

 _-Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase, Ginny ! Grogna Harry, la coupant._

 _-Harry, tempéra Hermione, Ginny a raison et puis, cet enfant aura besoin de son autre père, alors…_

 _-Encore une fois, ne finis pas cette phrase, Hermione, parce que je risque d'être extrêmement furieux, la coupa Harry, sa magie, pourtant régulée par la potion, tourbillonnant autour de lui._

 _-Ha… Harry ? Marmonna Ron, légèrement apeuré, mais se plaçant devant sa petite-amie, afin de la protéger, si besoin était._

 _-Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement, siffla Harry, furieux, mon bébé est déjà en présence de ses deux pères, puisque son deuxième père n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. Maintenant, soit vous changez de comportement envers lui, soit notre amitié sera purement et simplement derrière nous, ce qui serait vraiment dommage, puisque vous êtes comme ma famille. Cela étant dit, Draco est ma famille, alors faites en sorte de vous entendre avec lui, ou tout simplement de l'ignorer, si vous n'y arrivez pas, parce que si je dois choisir, je choisirai mon bonheur, je l'ai trop fait passer derrière celui des autres pour faire autrement._

 _Ses trois amis étaient restés muets, à la fois à cause de la révélation de l'identité du père de l'enfant, mais aussi à cause de la tirade d'Harry sur leur amitié et son bonheur. Ils ne pouvaient dire le contraire, sur le fait que leur ami avait toujours fait passer le bonheur de tous les autres avant le sien, alors pour une fois qu'il avait une demande égoïste, ils commençaient à se sentir coupables par rapport à cette simple phrase._

 _Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry ne les vit que peu. Les fois où il les voyait, ils étaient en train de réfléchir à ses paroles, ils lui envoyaient des regards incertains ou coupables. Finalement, deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient venus le voir et comme il était encore avec Draco, ils s'étaient excusés de leur comportement au couple et avaient demandé à Draco et à Harry de leur pardonner._

 _-Nous ferons des efforts, Harry, je te le promets, lui annonça Hermione. Nous sommes vraiment désolés et nous essaierons de changer, pour toi. Parce que tu es notre meilleur ami, presque notre frère et que tu mérites le meilleur._

 _-Oui, Harry, confirma Ron, je suis prêt à tout faire pour retrouver notre relation, même si pour cela, je dois faire des efforts envers toi, Malfoy._

 _Draco, qui avait ses bras autour d'Harry, acquiesça._

 _-J'en ferai autant et je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai faits auparavant._

 _-Merci à vous tous, sourit le brun, les larmes aux yeux, se blottissant un peu plus contre son blond._

Depuis cela, ils avaient tous fait des efforts et finalement, Ron et Draco avaient trouvé un terrain où leurs batailles ne dérangeaient personne : les échecs. Hermione, quant à elle, trouvait l'intelligence de Draco plutôt proche de la sienne et ils échangeaient souvent leurs idées sur les cours qu'ils avaient en commun, comme l'Arithmancie et les Runes Anciennes. Harry ne pouvait qu'être heureux de les voir faire tant d'efforts, qu'ils se comportaient presque comme des amis.

Ginny, de son côté, avait demandé plus d'une fois à Draco d'être son partenaire de Quidditch, puisque le brun n'était pas apte à voler dans sa condition. Alors, ils avaient fait de nombreux matchs entre Attrapeurs et souvent, le blond les remportait, parce que la rouquine n'était pas vraiment rapide sur son balai, tandis que Draco avait toujours son Nimbus 2001. Mais parfois, Ginny gagnait, parce que, quand elle trouvait le Vif d'Or avant le blond, elle faisait en sorte de le distraire en allant d'un côté à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement assez proche du Vif, là, elle prenait toute la vitesse qu'elle pouvait et refermait ses doigts sur le Vif, alors que Draco se rendait tout juste compte qu'elle était en chasse.

Ces quelques fois où il avait perdu, Draco avait été impressionné par sa stratégie et ne doutait pas qu'elle serait une joueuse hors-pair, quand elle deviendrait professionnelle, puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait devenir. Le blond l'encourageait fortement dans sa démarche. Et Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver leurs matchs, même s'il était boudeur, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus jouer, pour le moment.

Il repensait à ça alors qu'il discutait de ce qui le tracassait avec eux et Ron fronça les sourcils, décidant de prévenir sa famille. Harry lui sourit et lui avoua que c'était une bonne idée.

-Ils n'ont toujours pas vu les jumeaux, ce serait peut-être l'occasion qu'ils les rencontrent, s'exclama Harry.

-Même si ce n'est pas vraiment pour des réjouissances, au final, je pense que maman sera contente, répondit Ron. Après tout, ce sont presque ses petits-enfants, les premiers qu'elle a.

Alors, Ron écrivit rapidement une lettre pour sa mère, une autre pour les jumeaux et une autre pour Bill et Fleur. Il demanda à son hibou d'aller les envoyer, remerciant Merlin (ce qui fit sourire Harry en coin), pour avoir gardé son animal dans leur chambre, à Hermione et lui, au lieu de le mettre à la volière. Il les remercia, puis leur souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit, il retourna à sa chambre, dans laquelle Draco était en train de lire, tranquillement installé sur leur lit, les jumeaux dormant paisiblement dans leur berceau. Le brun sourit, puis alla embrasser son Slytherin tendrement sur le front, Draco lui offrant un doux sourire, puis le Gryffindor se rendit à la Salle d'eau, où il prit une bonne douche.

Après s'être vêtu d'un simple boxer, il retourna dans la chambre et se dirigea à son bureau. Il écrivit rapidement une lettre pour Remus et Tonks et la laissa pour aller la donner à Lucifer, le hibou de son blond, le lendemain matin. Soudain, il sentit des bras autour de sa taille et une bouche lui embrasser la nuque.

-Alors, qu'a-t-elle dit ? Lui murmura Draco.

-Tu peux envoyer une lettre à tes parents, de mon côté, je peux faire venir Rem' et Tonks, expliqua Harry. Ensuite, quand tout le monde sera là, on renforcera ensemble les barrières magiques de Hogwarts, avec l'aide de Sev', Siri' et McGonagall également.

-Okay et en attendant ?

-Pour l'instant, on va dormir, répondit Harry, souriant doucement, amusé.

-C'est tout ? Murmura Draco, taquin, laissant des baisers un peu partout sur le cou de son brun.

-Pourquoi, tu as autre chose en tête, peut-être ? Répliqua Harry, encore plus amusé.

-Peut-être bien, confirma le blond, faisant se retourner Harry et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Le lendemain, Harry alla à la volière, donnant sa missive et celle de Draco, qu'il avait écrite à l'attention de ses parents, à Lucifer, qui lui mordilla le doigt avec affection. Harry sourit avec amusement, en se rappelant que Draco avait été légèrement vexé en comprenant que son propre hibou, pourtant fier et hautain, appréciait plus le brun que lui-même.

Seulement deux heures plus tard, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, ainsi que les Malfoy arrivèrent dans l'école, surprenant toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur venue. Severus et Sirius, qui avaient été prévenus durant la matinée par Draco, ne furent donc pas surpris. Dans l'après-midi, ce fut au tour des Weasley d'arriver, quand Bill, Fleur, Fred, George et M Weasley terminèrent leur journée de travail. Lucius n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller au travail, quand lui et Narcissa avaient reçu la lettre de leur fils.

Mrs Weasley fut très heureuse de rencontrer les jumeaux et avec Narcissa, elles se mirent d'accord pour organiser le mariage de Draco et Harry, alors même qu'ils n'avaient encore rien prévu, eux-mêmes. Les deux jeunes hommes s'en amusèrent. Les jumeaux Weasley dirent que Leonis et Cephei seraient leurs disciples et qu'ils leur apprendraient tout ce qu'ils savaient. Harry fut à la fois heureux et apeuré à cette perceptive. Draco, lui, ne sut comment réagir.

Arthur et Lucius étaient tendus l'un avec l'autre, et Bill et Fleur essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère entre les deux patriarches. Bill en parlant boulot, Fleur en disant qu'ils feraient bientôt tous partie de la même famille. A cette phrase, les deux hommes eurent des réactions totalement opposées. Arthur se résigna et se détendit, tandis que Lucius, au contraire, se tendit encore davantage.

Les Weasley restèrent jusqu'au dîner, puis partirent, tandis que les Malfoy et les Lupin restèrent. Tous avaient demandé à pouvoir rester à Hogwarts jusqu'à la fin de l'année, pour assurer la protection des jumeaux, ainsi que de leurs parents. Le soir venu, Harry et Draco mirent leurs enfants au lit et demandèrent à Blaise et Theo de s'en occuper, Hermione et Ron n'étant pas dans la Salle Commune ou dans leur chambre, à ce moment-là. Harry se promit de faire des deux jeunes hommes, les parrains des jumeaux, puisque c'étaient eux qui s'en occupaient le plus, après Draco et lui.

Le brun et son blond sortirent ensuite, accompagnés de la Directrice, de Severus, Sirius, des Lupin (sans Teddy, qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau dans la chambre donnée aux jeunes mariés, pendant leur séjour au Château, sous la surveillance d'un elfe de maison) et des Malfoy. Ils se mirent d'accord pour faire des groupes qui s'occuperaient de tout le tour du Château. Ainsi, McGonagall resta devant, Sirius et Severus allèrent vers l'est, Narcissa et Lucius, vers l'ouest, Remus et Tonks, vers le sud et enfin, Draco et Harry se dirigèrent le plus loin, près de la Forêt Interdite, afin de protéger tous les alentours, au mieux.

Ils levèrent tous, les plus puissantes protections qu'ils connaissaient et bientôt un dôme renforçant les protections déjà existantes, s'érigea, disparaissant presqu'aussitôt, lorsque tous leurs sorts se rencontrèrent en leur centre. Epuisés, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant les portes de Hogwarts. Cela faisait une demi-heure, sans qu'ils ne se soient vraiment rendus compte du temps qui avait passé.

Le reste de l'année, Harry et Draco vécurent dans la crainte d'une attaque et dans le stress des examens approchant à grands pas. Au final, ils les passèrent et se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si difficiles que cela. Ils sortirent du dernier examen le sourire aux lèvres et Draco offrit un doux baiser à son brun. Les Malfoy et les Lupin étaient restés à Hogwarts depuis le jour où ils étaient venus aider. Et Sirius était heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami, avec qui il parla longuement.

Quand enfin l'année se termina, Severus et Sirius, à qui Harry avait rendu Grimmauld Place, s'y rendirent et en firent leur nouvelle maison. Harry, Draco et les jumeaux allèrent, eux, au Manoir Malfoy, lequel était protégé des intrusions de sorciers, autres que ceux ayant du sang Malfoy. Harry n'en ayant évidemment pas, les protections furent retravaillées afin que seul lui ait une autorisation spéciale, jusqu'à ce que Draco et lui se lient et que leur magie et leur sang soient mêlés.

Au début, tout allait pour le mieux, le jeune couple et leurs enfants s'habituant à vivre dans l'aile donnée par Lucius, quand ils arrivèrent. Lucius, de son côté, commença à s'ouvrir à son futur gendre, de plus en plus chaque jour. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'occuper des jumeaux, également, souriant tendrement, choquant un peu Harry, au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y fasse, habitué après quelques temps de voir toujours cela.

Au fil des semaines, ils se détendirent, jusqu'à presque oublier la menace qui pesait sur Leonis et Cephei, qui grandissaient un peu plus chaque jour. Ils reçurent leurs résultats aux ASPICS durant la deuxième semaine de juillet. Blaise, Theo, Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient au Manoir, à ce moment-là, pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis et des jumeaux. Alors les lettres de leurs amis arrivèrent également au Manoir Malfoy et tous les adolescents ouvrirent leur lettre en même temps.

Ils s'échangèrent leurs lettres et regardèrent les notes des autres. Hermione et Draco, bien sûr, eurent les meilleures notes, suivis d'Harry et Theo. Ensuite Blaise, Ginny, puis Ron. Ils eurent tous de bonnes notes, d'excellentes en ce qui concernaient le jeune Malfoy et la jeune Granger et ils soupirèrent avec joie à ces résultats. Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait eu de meilleures notes que Charlie et s'en réjouit vraiment, parce que son frère avait eu des notes plus que raisonnables.

Le reste du temps jusqu'aux dix-neuf ans d'Harry, Draco organisa tout, plus ou moins en secret, avec l'aide de Narcissa. Ils envoyèrent des lettres à tous les amis et ceux qui représentait la famille du brun et reçurent des réponses favorables. Ils organisèrent la salle de réception du Manoir, de sorte que trois longues tables, placées en rectangle ouvert sur un côté, étaient au centre. Les lourdes tapisseries qui se trouvaient précédemment dans la pièce avaient été, pour l'occasion, retirées et Narcissa avait peint les murs d'un doux lilas, pour n'offenser personne. Des chaises confortables avaient été placées autour des tables, pour mettre tous les invités à leur aise et les fenêtres donnant sur le jardin avaient été magiquement transformées en baies vitrées, pour augmenter la luminosité de la pièce et pouvoir profiter comme il se devait d'une entrée sur le magnifique jardin du Manoir, avec ses paons toujours aussi majestueux.

Les tables étaient décorées de la plus jolie et élégante des manières, avec quelques fleurs agrémentant la décoration, donnant un merveilleux parfum à la salle. Quand ils décoraient la pièce, Draco prenait soin qu'Harry soit occupé par les jumeaux, qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'emmener dans les alentours du Manoir, qu'il visita un peu plus profondément chaque jour, jusqu'à en connaître les moindres recoins, que parfois, même les Malfoy ne connaissaient pas. Après ces promenades, Harry retournait à leur chambre, changeait les jumeaux, les nourrissait, puis les recouchait. Ils ne mettaient que très peu de temps à s'endormir, après toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient eues, pendant les visites et leur jeune papa ressortait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce jour-là, la veille de son anniversaire, ne fit pas exception. Il se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre le thé avec le reste des Malfoy, quand il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Le brun retourna derechef vers leur chambre et trouva celle-ci vide de berceau. Il se mit à hurler, sa magie se déchainant, tant et tellement, que les protections magiques du Manoir se mirent à sonner. Les trois Malfoy se ruèrent vers la chambre de la petite famille et, avisant le jeune Potter qui hurlait, ils froncèrent les sourcils.

-Harry, qu'est-ce…

Mais Draco se coupa de lui-même, découvrant avec effroi que le berceau de ses enfants avait disparu. Un vent violent faisait rage autour d'eux, mettant la chambre, sans dessus-dessous. Harry ne se contrôlait plus du tout, la rage et le désespoir se déferlant en et autour de lui. Le plus jeune des blonds, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun sorcier autre que les quatre présents en cet instant, n'aurait pu entrer dans le Manoir sans que les protections n'aient sonné, savait que ça ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un elfe de maison, qui pouvait entrer et sortir comme bon leur semblait, n'importe où.

-Tilly ! Appela-t-il avec rage.

L'elfe se matérialisa dans un « crack » sonore, baissant la tête, apeuré.

-Que peut faire Tilly, pour Maître Draco ?

-As-tu vu un elfe inconnu, dans le Manoir, aujourd'hui ?

Tilly réfléchit intensément, paniqué à l'idée qu'il pourrait se faire battre s'il ne donnait pas la bonne réponse.

-Oui, répondit-il, finalement. Tilly a vu un elfe que Tilly ne connaissait pas.

-Bien, emmène-moi tout de suite chez Theodore Nott ! Ordonna le blond.

Ses parents étaient toujours à l'entrée de la chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se « réveillent » enfin et que Narcissa s'approche d'Harry, tandis que Lucius se ruait vers son bureau pour envoyer des missives à Severus, Remus et les Weasley. Narcissa essaya de prendre Harry dans ses bras, mais ce fut vain, le brun ne se laissant pas approcher, trop pris dans son désespoir. Tilly emmena Draco chez Theo, dans sa chambre, plus précisément et il le trouva, dans une position qui aurait pu être amusante, si le moment s'y était prêté, dans les bras de Blaise, faisant plus que de simples et innocents câlins. Les deux Slytherin sursautèrent et s'apprêtèrent à hurler sur Draco, quand ils virent son regard froid, empli de colère.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Theo, quand lui et Blaise se furent rhabillés.

-Les jumeaux viennent d'être enlevés, expliqua-t-il.

Le couple serra les dents, plus que sérieux dans l'instant. Blaise et Theodore s'approchèrent et Tilly les ramena au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre où Harry continuait de répandre sa magie. Draco s'approcha et contrairement à Narcissa, il arriva à prendre Harry entre ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui. Le blond attendit qu'il calme un peu sa magie, lui murmurant qu'on les retrouverait et finalement, quand ce fut le cas, il se tourna vers Theo.

-C'est un de tes elfes qui a fait le coup, commença Draco, avant de se tourner vers son propre elfe. Tilly, fais-nous une description de l'elfe qui t'était inconnu !

Tilly s'exécuta sans attendre.

-Il avait un très long nez, et des oreilles plus courtes que celles de Tilly, s'exclama l'elfe. Avec de grands yeux vert-marron ! Il était tout maigre et avait une tunique jaune.

-C'est Liry, révéla sans détour Theo, grâce à cette description. Liry !

L'elfe apparut aussitôt, apeuré de se retrouver à cet endroit, tremblant.

-Jeune maître Theodore, que peut faire Liry, pour le jeune maître ?

-Dis-moi où tu as emmené le berceau avec les enfants de Draco et Harry ! Ordonna le petit blond.

Alors, se frappant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, l'elfe dit qu'ils étaient avec le Maître, dans une grotte, protégée par la magie. Harry eut une détermination sans faille dans les yeux et ordonna à l'elfe de les emmenait à l'endroit en question. S'il avait su où exactement, était cette grotte, il savait qu'avec l'état dans lequel était sa magie, il aurait pu transplaner sans souci, mais comme il l'ignorait, il s'en remettait à l'elfe.

Liry transporta Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise et Narcissa à ladite grotte et ils entrèrent en furie, prêts à en découdre.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, avec un petit cliffhanger XD. J'attends vos opinions avec impatience !

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	9. Dans la grotte et anniversaire

Hellow ! :)

 **Titre :** Mutual love found in a few drinks.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et je ne suis pas là pour prouver le contraire, juste pour utiliser ses personnages à mon idée ^^.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Mpreg...

 **Pairing :** DMHP, BZTN, SSSB, LMNM, RWHG, RLNT...

 **Rating :** M pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Je vous remercie pour avoir mis ma fic en favorite et alert, comme d'habitude, et je remercie les quelques personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos opinions et encore une petite dédicace à Lysa Sucre, pour avoir été curieuse, quant aux noms donnés aux jumeaux. Pour celles qui m'ont un peu détestée pour le cliffhanger, je n'en suis pas désolée du tout XD. En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'espère que la bataille ne vous semblera pas trop courte ou ratée ou qu'en sais-je encore. J'attends vos opinions avec impatience à ce propos, parce que je n'espère qu'une chose : m'améliorer. De même pour le contre-coup, j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé. Bref... Je souhaite à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui passent le BAC à partir de jeudi, bon courage et je croise les doigts pour vous ! De même pour celles et ceux qui aurons leurs épreuves anticipées et leur Brevet dans pas longtemps, bon courage à vous !

En attendant, bonne lecture à vous tous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre VIII :

Dans la grotte et fête d'anniversaire.

A l'entrée d'une grotte, quelque part en Ecosse, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theodore et Narcissa venaient de se faire transporter par Liry, l'un des elfes de maison des Nott. Ils étaient entrés précipitamment, et ce qu'ils virent, après s'être habitués à l'obscurité un peu plus prononcée qu'à l'extérieur, les firent se figer, un court instant. Les trois Death Eaters présents dans la grotte étaient penchés sur un berceau bien connu de toutes les personnes qui venaient d'entrer.

L'un des hommes, le blond, clairement Theodore Nott Sr, avait une dague, en plus de sa baguette dans les mains, avec un sourire tout à fait sadique sur les lèvres. Son propre fils fut dégoûté à cette vision. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, mais l'idée même de le revoir dans ces circonstances, prêt à torturer des bébés tout juste nés et plus qu'innocents, sans le moindre scrupule, lui donnait la nausée.

Les deux autres Death Eaters, qu'Harry, Draco et Narcissa n'eurent aucun mal à identifier comme les frères Lestrange, avaient seulement leurs baguettes serrées dans leurs mains maîtresses, la droite. Sur leurs visages hagards étaient peintes des expressions de joie pure, à l'idée de leur vengeance prochaine.

Mais leurs mouvements à tous furent stoppés par un hurlement de rage, venant de l'entrée de leur grotte. Ils se tournèrent, d'un coup, vers l'origine du cri et pâlirent en une seconde, quand ils virent les cinq personnes présentes, Liry étant resté à l'entrée de la grotte, où il tremblait et se battait, pour avoir désobéi à l'un de ses maîtres pour obéir à un autre. Les trois Death Eaters eurent tout juste le temps de lancer un « _Protego_ » autour d'eux, qu'Harry libérait sa puissance. De nouveau, il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie et il avait bien l'intention de se servir de cette magie sur les hommes qui avaient voulu s'en prendre à ses bébés.

-Comment avez-vous osé vous en prendre à mes enfants ?! Grogna-t-il, furieux, ses yeux émeraude brillant de puissance et de rage.

-Tiens, tiens, Potter ! Tenta de le distraire Rabastan, sans grand succès, puisque la magie ne s'en renforça que plus.

-Répondez ! Comment avez-vous osé vous en prendre à d'innocents enfants, juste pour une putain de vengeance envers moi ?! Répéta Harry.

-Tout est dans ta question, Bébé Potter, se moqua Rodolphus, utilisant le surnom qu'utilisait sa femme.

A l'entente de ce surnom, Harry hurla de rage et dirigea sa magie vers l'homme et bientôt l'homme sentit son bouclier se fissurer peu à peu, puis totalement lâcher. Et Rodolphus sentit alors toute la puissance de la haine qu'Harry avait en cet instant. Les sortilèges de découpe se succédèrent sur son corps et il se mit à crier de douleur. Les deux autres blêmirent en entendant ses cris et ils essayèrent de renforcer leur défense.

De leur côté, Narcissa, Blaise, Draco et Theo essayaient tant bien que mal de se rendre au berceau, qui était derrière les Death Eaters. Ils sortirent leur baguette également et se mirent au combat, lançant tous les sorts qui leur passaient par la tête, pour affaiblir le bouclier de Theodore Nott Sr et de Rabastan. C'est juste à ce moment-là que le plus vieux des Nott vit son propre fils et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Theodore, que viens-tu faire ici ?! S'exclama-t-il, rageur.

-Je suis venu aider mes amis, Père, répondit le plus jeune, nonchalant et déterminé.

-Comment oses-tu te retourner contre moi, ton propre père ?!

-Quand avez-vous été un véritable père, pour moi ? Répliqua le petit blond.

Le plus vieux des Nott ne put rien répondre à cela, puisqu'il avait toujours vu son fils comme un héritier et rien de plus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec agacement, essayant toujours de maintenir son bouclier. Harry perdit patience, en voyant Rodolphus se tortiller de douleur sous les sorts que le jeune Gryffindor ne contrôlait même pas. Et bientôt, un nouveau sortilège l'envoya valser contre une des parois de la grotte. Tous entendirent, malgré le raffut des différents sorts lancés et de la magie incontrôlable du petit brun, un craquement sonore. L'homme s'évanouit sur le coup, Harry se désintéressant de lui tout de suite, pour repartir sur les deux autres.

Il lança toute sa puissance vers Rabastan, tout d'abord et comme pour son frère, lui lança une multitude de sorts de torture et de découpe, l'homme se retrouva à hurler aussi fort que Rodolphus précédemment et il se demanda pourquoi il avait voulu se venger. Il se sentait stupide, de penser qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir indemne, sans retombées d'aucune sorte. Il le regrettait amèrement, en cet instant et il continuait de crier, se brisant peu à peu la voix, quand le même sort qui avait envoyé valser son frère, lui fut également lancé. Sa dernière pensée, avant de s'évanouir fut « _Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Rodolphus._ »

Draco avait arrêté de lancer ses sorts, laissant ses meilleurs amis, son amant et sa mère s'en charger et s'était lancé un sort de protection, afin de s'avancer vers ses enfants. Le berceau semblait être la seule chose épargnée par la magie dévastatrice de son brun et il se rendit rapidement compte de la raison de cela, en voyant une sorte de dôme, au-dessus de l'objet, qui apparaissait à intervalle régulier, lorsqu'un sort était trop proche, notamment. Il sourit, malgré lui, en pensant que son Gryffindor était vraiment le plus prévoyant des papas, que les jumeaux pouvaient souhaiter avoir.

Il finit par rejoindre le berceau et y trouva ses deux petits anges toujours profondément endormis, sans blessure, sains et saufs. Il soupira de soulagement et se dit que le dôme ne devait pas seulement jouer le rôle de protection, mais aussi qu'un sort de silence avait été ajouté, pour ne pas que les jumeaux se réveillent et voient ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, bien qu'ils n'y comprendraient rien, même si c'était le cas. Draco ne put s'empêcher un nouveau sourire tendre, en pensant que son brun essayait vraiment d'empêcher Leonis et Cephei de connaître les affres d'un vrai combat, comme il l'avait promis.

Alors que ses cheveux volaient en tous sens autour de son visage, un effet de la magie furieuse d'Harry, il les remit en arrière, en vain, d'une main et caressa de l'autre, simultanément, l'un, puis l'autre visage de ses jumeaux, qui soupirèrent d'aise dans leur sommeil, mais ne bougèrent pas, ne se réveillèrent pas. Il resta là, tournant son dos au berceau et rajouta sa propre magie, à la protection de son amant, voulant rester le plus près possible de ses petits anges.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry était en plein combat, presque à sens unique, encore une fois, avec Theodore Nott Sr. Blaise, Theo et Narcissa avaient fini par baisser leurs baguettes, les gardant en main, au cas où et laissaient faire le papa en colère. Il subit bientôt le même sort que ses deux compères et la magie d'Harry arrêta de tourbillonner aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé et le brun se rua vers son blond et leurs enfants. Sans que personne ne s'y attende vraiment, il se mit à sangloter, en les voyant sains et saufs et Draco le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as réussi à les protéger du combat, comme tu l'avais promis, mon amour, murmura le blond, tendrement, caressant le dos d'Harry, qui ne cessait de trembler, à cause du contrecoup.

-Ils vont bien ? Tu es sûr ? S'enquit-il, d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu le vois bien, 'Ry, répondit Draco, tout doucement. Ils vont parfaitement bien. Rien ne leur est arrivé, on est arrivés à temps. Tout va bien, c'est fini.

Il continua de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, pendant que Narcissa envoyait un Patronus à Lucius, afin qu'il prévienne les Aurors. Les protections sur la grotte étaient totalement tombées, depuis qu'Harry avait déchaîné sa magie. De ce fait, la grotte était visible et accessible aux Aurors, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Tonks faisait partie de l'équipe et elle se dirigea vers Harry directement.

-Harry, s'exclama-t-elle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, on est arrivés à temps, répéta Draco, qui savait qu'Harry ne pourrait rien dire de vraiment cohérent dans son état. Les jumeaux n'ont rien, Harry les a protégés pendant toute la durée du combat, plaçant même un sort de silence pour leur éviter de se réveiller.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Harry sentit un nouveau sanglot sortir de sa gorge et il enfouit encore plus sa tête dans le cou de son blond, qui raffermit sa prise sur sa taille. Le brun était tellement heureux que sa magie ait agi dans l'intérêt de ses enfants, à ce point. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si les jumeaux s'étaient réveillés pendant le combat. Il frissonna à cette idée.

Les cinq autres Aurors qui étaient arrivés en même temps que Tonks s'occupèrent des trois Death Eaters, toujours évanouis, contre l'une ou l'autre des parois de la grotte et en voyant leur état, ils ne purent que grimacer. Ils n'étaient pas du tout compatissants envers ces trois hommes, mais les voir aussi amochés, avec clairement des os brisés, le sang coulant abondamment de plusieurs plaies, les faisaient réfléchir sur la possibilité de mettre leur Sauveur un jour en colère. Eux-mêmes eurent un frisson désagréable dans le dos et souhaitèrent ne jamais se le mettre à dos. Ils emportèrent les trois hommes à St Mango's, leur confisquant leurs baguettes au préalable et leur lançant des sorts de restriction, qui permettront de les garder bien en vue à l'hôpital des sorciers, ne leur permettant pas de s'enfuir.

L'un des Aurors n'alla pas avec ses collègues, restant pour prendre la déposition du groupe qui était venu récupérer les jumeaux Malfoy-Potter. Il commença par Narcissa, qui lui donna tous les détails depuis l'enlèvement au Manoir, jusqu'à la fin de la bataille et il continua avec Blaise, puis Theodore, surpris pendant un instant, que le jeune homme ait choisi d'aider ses amis, plutôt que son propre père, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le dégoût et le mépris avec lesquels le petit blond parlait de Nott Sr.

Il demanda ensuite à Tonks d'approcher et la chargea de prendre les dépositions de Draco et d'Harry, puisqu'il doutait que les jeunes parents laissent de sitôt un étranger s'approcher de trop près de leurs enfants et qu'il faudrait en passer par là, s'il voulait leur parler. La jeune femme acquiesça et il repartit au Ministère, remplir les nombreux dossiers entourant les trois Death Eaters, à commencer par leur dossier en cours, qui les désignaient « en fuite ». Il sourit en pensant qu'ils pourraient enfin le refermer et ne plus jamais le rouvrir. Affaire classée. Plus que le procès et les trois hommes ne les embêteraient plus jamais. Une équipe d'Aurors n'auraient plus à les chasser sans relâche, les libérant pour d'autres missions.

La petite famille, ainsi que Blaise, Theo et Tonks retournèrent au Manoir Malfoy et Harry laissa sa magie se libérer une dernière fois pour renforcer les protections, ne permettant plus à aucun elfe de maison, en dehors de ceux des Malfoy, déjà présents dans le Manoir, d'aller et venir comme bon leur semblait ou de transplaner à l'intérieur du Manoir sans autorisation. Draco eut un sourire approbateur à cette idée et bientôt, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon de l'aile du jeune couple, où Lucius les rejoignit rapidement. Le patriarche Malfoy se dirigea tout de suite vers sa femme.

-Narcissa, tout va bien ? Vous n'avez rien ? Les jumeaux non plus ? S'enquit-il, montrant en ces quelques questions, toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie pendant ces deux heures où tous avaient disparu.

-Je vais bien et les jumeaux n'ont rien, répondit Narcissa.

Elle lui raconta ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé en détail et Lucius fixa Harry, qui était affalé contre Draco, presqu'endormi, après ce trop-plein d'émotions, avec une admiration nouvelle. Draco le vit et en fut amusé, mais ne dit rien. Blaise et Theo restèrent finalement passer la nuit, n'ayant aucune envie de laisser les jumeaux ou leurs parents tous seuls ce soir-là et Tonks, après avoir pris la déposition du couple, les embrassa sur le front, surprenant un peu son cousin, avant de passer au Ministère, de remplir un rapport, puis de rentrer chez elle et de tout raconter à son mari.

Quand les jumeaux se mirent à pleurer, Harry, qui avait fini par s'assoupir, se réveilla d'un coup et se leva d'un bond. Draco fut à peine surpris de son comportement. Son brun allait être une vraie mère-poule, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, après ce qui s'était produit et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, sachant qu'à sa manière, il serait pareil. Il se leva donc à sa suite et il prit Cephei, puisqu'Harry avait pris Leonis et ils leur donnèrent leur biberon, les jumeaux buvant avec enthousiasme, complètement ignorants de l'atmosphère de soulagement qui les entourait. Ils fixèrent leurs prunelles qui avaient peu à peu tournées à l'émeraude depuis leur naissance, dans les yeux du papa qui les portait et essayèrent d'attraper tout ce qui était à leur portée, le biberon en priorité, arrachant un petit rire à Harry, ce qui fit sourire Draco.

Les deux autres couples dans la pièce les regardaient en silence, puis Harry se tourna vers Blaise et Theo, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

-J'avais déjà pris cette décision, sans vous l'avoir jamais dit, mais, maintenant, c'est sûr et certain, commença-t-il, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce, Draco compris.

-De quoi ? S'enquit son blond, appuyé par les regards confus des autres.

-Blaise, je veux que tu sois le parrain de Leonis et Theo, celui de Cephei, s'exclama Harry, les prenant tous de court.

-Ouah ! Répondit Blaise. Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que tu avais intérêt de faire de moi le parrain de ton enfant, je plaisantais, Harry !

-Tu ne veux pas ? Répliqua le brun, incertain.

-Si, bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout, sourit le basané, tandis que Theo était toujours silencieux.

-Theo ? S'enquit Harry, après avoir souri à Blaise, heureux qu'il ait accepté.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda le petit blond, lui aussi, incertain.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est mon père qui les a enlevés… Je…

-C'est bien ça, la différence, le coupa Harry, souriant légèrement. C'est ton _père_ , pas _toi_. Toi, tu nous as aidés à les protéger et à les retrouver, pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Harry rit un peu, bien que ce soit plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

-Je veux vraiment que tu sois le parrain de Ceph', parce que c'est Blaise et toi, qui vous êtes occupés le plus des jumeaux, en-dehors de Dray et moi, depuis leur naissance et puis, vous m'avez toujours soutenu.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua Theo.

-Oui, serait un bon début, lui dit Draco, non sans humour.

-Alors, j'accepte, merci, sourit le petit blond, ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes de joie.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment, sourit Harry, alors qu'il portait Leonis sur son épaule, lui faisant faire son rot.

La soirée continua sur des conversations légères, Harry et Draco gardant chacun un des enfants dans leurs bras, pour bien se rendre compte qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Ils finirent par les remettre dans leur berceau, les petits se prenant directement la main, quand ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, plusieurs heures plus tard. Blaise et Theo allèrent se coucher dans l'une des chambres d'amis de l'aile et Lucius et Narcissa retournèrent à l'aile principale du Manoir, allant se coucher également.

Draco entoura Harry de ses bras, le brun plaçant sa tête sur son torse. Ils soupirèrent d'aise, de soulagement, de joie, de finalement être débarrassés de la menace qui pesait sur leurs enfants. Ils avaient eu un grand moment d'angoisse, de désespoir et de rage, ce jour-là, mais tout était bien, qui finissait bien et le lendemain, ils devraient se lever tôt pour fêter les dix-neuf ans du jeune Sauveur du monde sorcier. Ils ne mirent pas vraiment longtemps à s'endormir, totalement épuisés qu'ils étaient. Harry s'endormit en premier, vu qu'il avait puisé dans sa magie bien plus que les autres, il était encore plus fatigué que le blond. Celui-ci passa un long moment à caresser les cheveux bruns, puis, à son tour, il finit par se laisser emporter par le sommeil, tombant dans les bras de ce cher Morphée.

Le lendemain, après s'être levés trois fois pour nourrir et changer les jumeaux, les jeunes parents se levèrent. Ils passèrent par la salle de bains, dans laquelle ils commencèrent par donner le bain aux jumeaux, comme tous les matins, puis, les replaçant dans leur berceau, ils prirent une douche plutôt coquine. Draco mit ses bras autour de la taille nue de son brun et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Merci, mon ange, lui répondit Harry.

Un large sourire avait pris place sur les lèvres du brun et il se blottit dans les bras du jeune héritier Malfoy, pendant que le jet de la douche les réchauffait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ils finirent par faire l'amour tendrement dans la douche, Draco murmurant à Harry à quel point il l'aimait, à chaque va-et-vient, dans chaque baiser et ils jouirent ensemble, le blond au plus profond de son brun et ce dernier contre le mur de carrelage, la tête tournée vers celle de Draco, pour quémander des baisers.

Ils se lavèrent ensuite réellement, puis sortirent et s'habillèrent, satisfaits de cette bonne douche, des sourires heureux sur les lèvres, alors que leurs yeux d'argent et d'émeraude brillaient de joie. Harry embrassa une dernière fois Draco, avant de sortir de la salle de bains, pendant que le blond s'occupait de ses cheveux. Le brun ne prenait jamais cette peine, sortant ainsi, toujours en premier. Il alla voir les jumeaux et fut satisfait de voir qu'ils dormaient de nouveau à poings fermés. Il les embrassa sur le front, puis sortit, pour se diriger vers la salle à manger du Manoir, où ils prenaient tous, leur petit-déjeuner en famille, depuis qu'ils avaient terminé Hogwarts.

Draco, pendant ce temps-là, se dirigea vers son bureau, dans le tiroir duquel, il avait caché les cadeaux pour son brun. L'un, pour son anniversaire et l'autre, afin de lui faire sa demande. Comme il ne savait pas quel jour serait le meilleur pour cette demande, il avait décidé de le faire le jour de l'anniversaire du jeune Potter. Blaise et Ron, qui l'avaient aidé dans ses recherches de bague, bien que le rouquin fût un peu réticent, vu qu'il n'y connaissait rien, l'avaient aussi conseillé dans le choix de la date. Mais, celle qui lui avait fait prendre la décision de faire sa demande le jour de l'anniversaire de son brun, fut sa mère. Comme après sa discussion avec le basané et le rouquin, il ne savait pas encore quoi choisir entre la St Valentin, son anniversaire, Noël ou le Jour de l'An, il avait décidé de demander à sa mère ce qu'elle en pensait et celle-ci avait dit que ce serait plus romantique de le faire devant toute la famille et tous les amis d'Harry, ainsi, son anniversaire serait le jour idéal. Draco avait accepté et en plus du cadeau de son brun, il avait donc une bague à lui offrir.

Il se rendit ensuite à la Salle de réception, les deux paquets en main et déposa le plus grand sur la table, qui avait été mise dans le fond, pour y mettre tous les présents des invités. Ainsi, il vit que sa mère avait déjà mis le sien et ceux qu'elle avait achetés pour les offrir de la part « des jumeaux ». Draco secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il se dirigea ensuite à la Salle à manger, plaçant l'écrin avec la bague, dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et s'installa à côté de son brun, qui lui sourit.

Lucius et Narcissa, Blaise et Theo avaient souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à Harry, pendant que Draco préparait les derniers détails de la fête. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis, vaquèrent à leurs occupations (Blaise et Theo rentrant chez eux, afin de se préparer au mieux), jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, pendant laquelle ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau, les jumeaux présents également. Harry et Draco leur donnaient leur biberon, puis, quand ils finirent et qu'ils firent leur rot, les parents les installèrent sur l'un de leurs bras et mangèrent avec leur main libre. Bien sûr, Leonis et Cephei avaient tous les deux un cosy, dans lequel Harry et Draco auraient pu les installer, mais ce jour-là, ils préférèrent les avoir tout près d'eux.

Dans l'après-midi, à quatorze heures tapantes, les invités commencèrent à arriver. D'abord les Lupin, ainsi qu'Andromeda, que Narcissa salua avec chaleur, la prenant dans ses bras, puis Sirius et Severus, le premier prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Ensuite, arrivèrent tous les Weasley en même temps, même Charlie était là pour l'occasion, ayant pris une semaine de vacances. Bien évidemment, Hermione était arrivée avec les Weasley. Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell étaient également présentes, accompagnant George et Fred, respectivement. A l'entrée de la seconde, Draco avait senti une vague de culpabilité refaire surface, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lui offre un petit sourire incertain. Puis, Luna et Neville, Seamus et Dean, Blaise et Theo arrivèrent tous les uns à la suite des autres, Pansy arrivant en dernier, avec Daphne.

Tous les invités allèrent poser les paquets qu'ils avaient dans les mains sur la table du fond et Harry fut presque surpris d'en avoir autant. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dehors, profitant du jardin, dans lequel Narcissa et Draco avaient placés des chaises longues, près du petit lac, qu'Harry découvrait avec choc.

-Depuis quand y a-t-il un lac ici ? Demanda-t-il à Draco. J'ai passé des jours à visiter le Manoir et ses jardins de long en large et c'est la première fois que je le vois…

-Mère et moi l'avons créé il y a deux jours, environ, quand on t'a interdit l'accès de la Salle de réception et ses environs, répondit le blond, un bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

Les jumeaux étaient dans leurs cosys, près de Narcissa et Andromeda, qui gardait également Teddy, pendant que Remus et Tonks discutaient avec Sirius et les Weasley. Severus était contre un arbre, buvant un verre, parlant avec Lucius. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Dean apprenaient à réellement connaître Blaise, Theo, Pansy et Daphne. Quoique Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Theo passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, depuis que leurs meilleurs amis étaient en couple. Fred, George, Angelina et Katie étaient en train de parler, assis dans les chaises longues près du lac, riant de temps en temps. Bill, Fleur et Charlie se promenaient dans les jardins, Fleur semblait émerveillée par les nombreuses fleurs du jardin de Narcissa.

En bref, tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment et Harry, en voyant toutes ces personnes à qui il tenait, ne pouvait que sourire, se blottissant dans les bras de Draco, qui colla le dos du brun contre son torse, assis à même le sol, au bord du lac. Parfois, les groupes venaient leur parler, restant pendant quelques longues minutes avec eux. Leurs meilleurs amis furent ceux qui restèrent avec eux le plus longtemps, avant de partir voir les jumeaux et Teddy, qui s'étaient réveillés entre-temps. Harry avait voulu aller s'en occuper, mais Narcissa et Andromeda avaient secoué négativement la tête, lui disant clairement de profiter de son anniversaire et Harry n'avait pu que leur sourire, les remerciant.

Plus tard, il fut temps de dîner et ils portèrent un toast à Harry, aux jumeaux et au couple qu'ils formaient avec Draco. Harry fut ému et les remercia chaleureusement, parfois avec des étreintes, parfois avec des bises sur les joues ou sur la bouche, en ce qui concernait son blond. Enfin, le gâteau arriva et le brun souffla ses bougies, souhaitant simplement que son bonheur ne s'arrête jamais.

Quand ils finirent de couper le gâteau, celui-ci fut servi et Harry fut amené à la table des cadeaux par Draco. Il les ouvrit un à un. Le premier qu'il ouvrit était de la part de Daphne et contenait de fins bracelets en argent, un pour chaque membre de leur petite famille et il la remercia d'un baiser sur la joue. Ensuite, il ouvrit un paquet rouge vif, avec écrit « de la part de Ginny » et fut ému et amusé d'y trouver des tenues miniatures de Quidditch, aux couleurs des Gryffindor. Draco leva les yeux au plafond, mais un sourire amusé était présent sur ses lèvres. En plus de cela, il y avait des chocolats. Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

Le troisième présent qu'il ouvrit était de Severus et c'était sans surprise, un livre sur les potions. Toutefois, Harry le remercia avec enthousiasme, puisque le livre relatait des potions utiles en Médicomagie. Il le serra dans ses bras, faisant se tendre légèrement son professeur et amusant beaucoup de monde, Sirius, Lucius et Draco compris. Après cela, il ouvrit le cadeau de Blaise et Theo, qui étaient surtout pour les jumeaux, puisque c'était toute une panoplie de vêtements. Cependant, il y avait également une robe de soirée de sorcier, pour lui. Harry les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras.

Ensuite, il ouvrit le paquet offert par Remus et Tonks, qui était un livre sur les Animagi, puisqu'il avait confié à son ancien professeur qu'il comptait en devenir un. Il les remercia également avec des étreintes à chacun. Puis, il ouvrit celui d'Andromeda, qui était le plus grand et se révéla être une poussette pour les jumeaux, avec des sorts de protection, comme elle avait offert comme cadeau de naissance à Tonks, pour Teddy. Cela montrait à quel point Andromeda pensait à Harry comme un membre de sa famille et il l'en remercia chaleureusement.

Le prochain cadeau qu'il ouvrit était de Fred et Katie et contenait des farces et attrapes et un Kit de Quidditch, Harry les remercia, en souriant, avant d'ouvrir un autre cadeau, offert par Bill et Fleur et fut heureux de constater que c'étaient de nouveau des vêtements pour ses enfants. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait apparemment pas à faire les boutiques avant longtemps et remercia les deux jeunes mariés. Ensuite, vint le tour du cadeau d'Arthur et Molly, qui n'était autre que des biscuits et une robe de sorcier d'été bleu-ciel. Harry les prit tour à tour dans ses bras, les remerciant chaleureusement. Ensuite vint le tour du cadeau d'Hermione et Ron, qui était des livres sur la Médicomagie et des chocolats. Evidemment, il les prit également dans ses bras, embrassant la joue de sa meilleure amie.

Puis, il ouvrit le cadeau de George et Angelina, d'autres farces et attrapes, ainsi qu'un livre sur le Quidditch à travers les âges. Harry leur sourit affectueusement et continua d'ouvrir un autre cadeau, celui de Lucius et Narcissa étant le prochain. Il vit qu'il y avait trois paquets de la même couleur et remarqua que sur deux d'entre eux, était écrit « de la part de Leonis » ou « de la part de Cephei » et il eut les larmes aux yeux. Dans le premier, il trouva toute une garde-robe à son intention et il sourit, amusé, puis, ouvrant les deux autres, il trouva un album photo dans chacun des paquets, rose pour Cephei et bleu pour Leonis, avec écrit leur nom sur les couvertures. Harry caressa les couvertures des albums avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, puis prit Narcissa dans ses bras, la remerciant de tout son cœur, avant de se tourner vers Lucius et de hocher la tête, reconnaissant. En retour, il eut droit à un très léger sourire satisfait, l'amusant grandement.

Ensuite, il ouvrit celui de Charlie et trouva un livre sur les dragons. Il sourit, offrant une légère étreinte au plus vieux, puisqu'il lui avait demandé le livre en question, dans l'une de ses lettres. Harry continua avec le cadeau de Neville et Luna et fut amusé de trouver un livre sur les créatures magiques, ainsi que des confiseries. Il les prit dans ses bras, les remerciant, puis ouvrit le cadeau de Sirius. Il y trouva plusieurs fioles, avec des filaments argentés à l'intérieur, dans une bassine qui était clairement une Pensine. Le brun serra son parrain avec force.

-C'est quoi comme souvenirs ? Lui murmura-t-il.

-Tes parents, toi quand tu étais bébé, nos frasques de Maraudeurs, tout ce dont j'ai pu me souvenir du temps où Lily et James étaient encore avec nous, avant que Voldemort gâche tout, révéla Sirius, souriant doucement, nostalgique.

Harry remercia encore son parrain, les larmes aux yeux, puis se sépara de lui, essuyant plus ou moins discrètement ses prunelles émeraude. Il prit l'avant-dernier paquet et l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris d'y voir un livre sur le mariage et envoya son regard surpris vers Pansy, qui avait un sourire en coin, aux lèvres. Harry la remercia tout de même, lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Et enfin, il ouvrit le cadeau de son petit-ami. Il y découvrit un livre avec une couverture verte simple et l'ouvrit, pour voir le visage heureux de ses parents, dans l'adolescence. Il fut choqué et regarda Draco, qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Sirius a fait un peu de ménage depuis que lui et Severus ont emménagé à Grimmauld Place et il a retrouvé plein de photos de tes parents et de leur groupe, ainsi que de toi, quand tu étais bébé, alors je les ai rassemblées dans un album, expliqua Draco, le prenant dans ses bras. Ça te plaît ?

-Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, souffla Harry, heureux.

Draco l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se décoller de lui et de se mettre un genou à terre, surprenant tout le monde, ou presque, Harry compris. Le blond attrapa l'écrin dans sa poche et l'ouvrit.

-Harry James Potter, tu as été beaucoup de choses pour moi : mon ami potentiel, mon rival, mon sauveur, mon ami, mon petit-ami et le père de mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais te demander de devenir mon mari. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Harry était bouche-bée, de nouveau les yeux baignés de larmes et il ne put qu'hocher la tête positivement, ne trouvant plus sa voix. Draco lui sourit, lui glissant la bague au doigt et tout le monde applaudit. Le blond se releva et Harry lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant à perdre haleine.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans un brouillard de conversations et d'amusement. Quand Harry et Draco retournèrent dans leur chambre, cette nuit-là, quelques minutes après que les invités furent partis, le blond fit tendrement l'amour à son fiancé, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Ce chapitre marque presque la fin de cette fic et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, que le combat n'aura pas été trop court et le "traumatisme" trop peu présent, comme je l'ai expliqué dans ma note de début. Je pense que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour expliquer l'état d'esprit d'Harry et de Draco quant au soulagement qu'ils ont eu de retrouver les jumeaux, mais, sait-on jamais... Après tout, jamais personne de mon entourage n'a été enlevé, du coup, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle serait ma réaction...

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos opinions sur la question et à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ! :) Encore bon courage à tous pour le BAC, les épreuves anticipées et le Brevet ! :)


	10. Epilogue : Les années passent

Hellow ! :)

 **Titre :** Mutual love found in a few drinks.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et je ne suis pas là pour prouver le contraire, juste pour utiliser ses personnages à mon idée ^^.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Mpreg...

 **Pairing :** DMHP, BZTN, SSSB, LMNM, RWHG, RLNT...

 **Rating :** M pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Tout d'abord, merci pour les quelques reviews que vous m'avez laissée. J'étais plutôt déçue du nombre, puisque c'était le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et qu'il y avait de l'action, en plus de la romance, mais au moins, les plus fidèles étaient au rendez-vous et je vous remercie encore une fois ! :) Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont mis ma fic en favorite et en alert, comme d'habitude, c'est très sympa de votre part. En tout cas, voici pour vous la fin de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que cet épilogue ne fera que renforcer votre affection pour cette petite histoire ^^. Sinon, je suis désolée de publier si tard, pour dire la vérité, j'avais totalement zappé de publier le chapitre, jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le point de me coucher lol. Bref, j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira et que vous me laisserez vos opinions !

Encore bon courage à ceux et celles en pleines épreuves de BAC ou de Brevet, bonne lecture à tous et bonnes vacances aux concernés ! :)

* * *

Epilogue :

Les années passent, mais le bonheur demeure.

En septembre, Draco commença des études de Médicomagie, mais Harry décida de rester avec les jumeaux, ayant trop peur de les laisser, pour le moment. Ainsi, jusqu'aux trois ans de Leonis et Cephei, Harry fut présent à tous moments pour eux et Draco se fit un peu moins présent, mais était toujours là pour les grandes occasions.

Les deux adolescents se marièrent le lendemain des un an de leurs jumeaux, entourés de leur famille et de leurs amis, heureux au-delà des mots. Leonis et Cephei étaient dans les bras de leurs parrains, à cette occasion. Ce mariage fut épique, tant par l'organisation, faite entièrement par Molly et Narcissa, les deux jeunes hommes n'ayant pas leur mot à dire. Harry avait été un peu perdu, mais Draco, souvent avait été plus qu'agacé. Cependant, au final, la Salle de Bal du Manoir Malfoy, où eut lieu la cérémonie, puis le banquet avait été somptueuse. Harry, pour l'occasion avait été vêtu de vert et de noir, faisant ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux, respectivement. De même, Draco avait été en gris et en blanc, avec quelques traces de noir, notamment sur la robe de sorcier.

Les deux adolescents avaient été plus ou moins nerveux, ou en tout cas, Draco ne le paraissait pas, mais intérieurement, il l'avait été, énormément. Quant à Harry, on avait pu voir sa nervosité dans son visage un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent en se posant dans ceux de Draco, à partir de là, la joie avait éclipsé toute trace l'émotion précédente et ils s'étaient mariés dans la joie et le bonheur d'être ainsi ensemble, entouré de tous ceux qu'ils aimaient.

En ce qui concernait Blaise et Theodore, les jeunes gens avaient fait des études pour être avocat, pour le premier et en tant qu'apprenti Potioniste pour le second. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble peu de temps après être sorti de Hogwarts, dans un cottage, près de Hogsmeade et ils prenaient aussi souvent que possible leurs filleuls chez eux. Ils les emmenaient également parfois dans des parcs d'attraction Moldus, conseillés par Hermione, qui avaient expliqué en long, en large et en travers que ces parcs étaient géniaux et qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les sorciers n'en avaient pas encore inventés.

De son côté, Hermione avait opté pour une carrière politique et Ron avait commencé sa formation pour devenir Auror. En parallèle, il donnait souvent un coup de main aux jumeaux, dans leurs boutiques, puisqu'ils en avaient ouvert une autre à Hogsmeade. Quand il avait le temps, il jouait ainsi les vendeurs et les jumeaux en étaient ravis, tout comme Katie et Angelina, qui en avaient plus qu'assez que les jumeaux ne prennent jamais de vacances. Hermione étant souvent occupée, elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas que son fiancé et plus tard, mari, s'occupe tant dans son travail.

Pansy, elle, avait ouvert sa propre boutique, en tant que styliste et elle fut reconnue dans le monde entier, en quelques mois à peine, tant ses créations étaient originales et du meilleur goût. Elle avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras du photographe qui la suivait depuis ses débuts, un certain Alfonso Marconi et ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté, malgré beaucoup de disputes. Pansy faisait également des tenues de Quidditch, puisqu'elle était l'un des sponsors des Holyhead Harpies, l'équipe de Ginny et toutes les deux se voyaient donc très souvent pour discuter et prendre le thé.

Ginny était donc devenue une grande joueuse de Quidditch, Attrapeuse, puis Poursuiveuse, quand elle s'était rendue compte que ce poste lui convenait mieux. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'amour avec un grand « A », mais avait eu quelques petits-amis, bien que ça n'ait jamais vraiment abouti. Elle gardait espoir de trouver un amour aussi fort que ses autres amis.

Severus et Sirius habitaient toujours à Grimmauld Place et s'étaient marié en petit comité, quelques mois seulement avant Harry et Draco, ces deux-là se retrouvant témoins, bien évidemment. Severus était toujours professeur à Hogwarts, ayant repris son poste de professeur de Potions quand Slughorn reprit sa retraite, mais Sirius, qui en avait eu un peu assez de rester à ne rien faire, avait accepté le poste de professeur de Métamorphose, quand l'ancien professeur, qui avait remplacé Minerva, avait pris sa retraite, seulement un an après avoir commencé, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter les élèves, avait-il argué. Sirius avait été aux anges et ainsi, pendant l'année scolaire, ils vivaient à Hogwarts et le reste du temps, à Grimmauld Place. Ils voyaient souvent leurs filleuls et les enfants de ceux-ci, pendant les weekends et les vacances scolaires, parce que Sirius cherchait toujours à rattraper le temps perdu avec Harry et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au plus jeune, qui adorait être chouchouté par son parrain, même à vingt ans.

Remus, de son côté, reprit son poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, gracieusement rendu par McGonagall, qui ne voyait pas meilleur professeur, en dehors de Severus, qui préférait cependant les potions, au final. Et Tonks, Teddy et lui avaient emménagé à Hogwarts, pendant l'année scolaire. Tonks se rendant au Ministère par Cheminette chaque matin et revenant chaque soir.

Pour en revenir aux Malfoy-Potter, quand les jumeaux eurent trois ans et qu'Harry décida de reprendre ses études, en Médicomagie, comme il l'avait dit, Draco était déjà bien en avance sur lui et dans l'année de sa spécialisation. Harry laissa l'éducation Moldue de ses enfants à Andromeda, qui avait déjà la charge de Teddy, pendant que sa fille et son gendre travaillaient. L'éducation sorcière de Leonis et Cephei fut enseignée par Narcissa et les deux sœurs se retrouvaient souvent pour jouer les enseignantes chez l'une ou l'autre.

Seulement quelques semaines après que les jumeaux eurent sept ans, Harry décrocha son diplôme de Médicomage puériculteur et tous le félicitèrent aussi chaleureusement que quand Draco l'obtint, trois ans plus tôt. Depuis, le blond travaillait sans relâche à St Mango's et revenait souvent exténué le soir. Harry se dit qu'il serait aussi fatigué que son mari, quand il commencerait à travailler, également à St Mango's, à partir de septembre.

Il oublia bien vite tout ce qui avait trait à ce qu'il ferait après ces deux mois qu'il avait gardés pour de longues et merveilleuses vacances en famille, Draco ayant pris des vacances également, quand ses deux petites têtes blondes, l'une aux longues boucles et l'autre aux cheveux plutôt courts, arrivèrent avec leur père, des bouquets de fleurs dans les bras, de larges sourires aux lèvres et des cartes dans les mains. Harry les remercia en les embrassant sur les joues, le nez et le front, les faisant rire et ouvrit les cartes, après avoir senti les fleurs, des iris et des amaryllis pourpres. Le brun ne connaissait pas le langage floral, mais il se doutait que ces bouquets signifiaient tout simplement « félicitations » et il en était plus que reconnaissant. Sur les cartes, il découvrit des dessins, clairement faits par les jumeaux et il renouvela ses bisous de remerciements. Bien sûr, sachant très bien que les fleurs avaient été achetées par Draco, il lui offrit un doux et tendre baiser pour l'en remercier et Draco sourit avec amour.

En septembre, les jumeaux commencèrent l'école primaire. Draco avait été plutôt réticent à les envoyer dans une école Moldue, puisqu'il avait eu des précepteurs, quand il était enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Hogwarts, mais Harry sut le persuader. Seulement, le brun stressait également. Il avait peur que ça se passe mal et était content que Teddy soit dans cette école.

Le soir de la rentrée pour les jumeaux et de sa première journée en tant que Médicomage puériculteur, Harry se dit qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision de sa vie, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Blaise, de faire boire Draco, poussant le blond à lui faire l'amour, dans la Salle-sur-Demande. En pensant ça, le brun se blottit un peu plus dans les bras chauds et forts de son blond, la sueur perlant sur son front, son souffle encore un peu erratique, après la longue séance de câlins qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il sourit, satisfait, en se disant qu'il devrait penser à la potion antidouleur, le lendemain, avant d'aller travailler, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à marcher, dans le cas contraire. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, alors que Draco l'embrassait sur le front, caressant toujours ses cheveux bruns, s'endormant quelques minutes après Harry, raffermissant sa prise sur son mari.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère vraiment que cette fic vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez vos opinions quant à cet épilogue. J'ai changé quelques éléments, au final, parce que je m'étais rendue compte que je n'avais pas écrit de scène à propos du mariage et surtout, que je n'avais rien écrit sur les persos autres que Draco, Harry et leurs jumeaux. Alors, au final, j'ai écrit plus de la moitié de cet épilogue la semaine dernière XD. En espérant que les modifications que j'y ai apportées soient à votre convenance !

Bref... Encore merci à tous celles qui ont reviewé, mis en favorite ou en alert et également à ceux et à celles qui le feront dans le futur. A une prochaine fois sur une autre fic ^^. Le spin-off Merthur, certainement ! A très bientôt ! :)


	11. Note

Hellow tout le monde,

Non, ceci n'est clairement pas un nouveau chapitre lol. Juste, je voudrais vous rappeler que je travaille sur le Spin-off de _Mutual Love_. Ce sera donc un Merthur, avec quelques scènes Draco/Harry et bien sûr, comme je vous l'ai dit, à certains, je prends en compte vos suggestions de scènes bonus à cette fic, puisque vous vouliez voir plusieurs scènes, qui n'étaient pas dans _Mutual Love_.

Comme je l'ai écrit sur mon profil, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu me mettre réellement dans l'écriture de mon Spin-off, parce que je me suis fracturée en deux endroits, l'avant-bras droit en septembre et ça a eu un mal fou à se soigner (le mois dernier, j'avais encore une atèle et des séances de kiné...)

Bref, pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, le titre de ce Spin-off sera _A second chance in Life_. J'ai bien évidemment déjà tout le plan de cette fic, comme je vous l'avez dit dans mes notes de début et j'ai un peu commencé la rédaction :). J'espère vous la faire découvrir bientôt et qu'elle vous plaira ^^.

Dans tous les cas, à très bientôt et merci à tout ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment adorable de prendre quelques secondes ou minutes pour laisser un petit mot sympathique ou constructif :).

A bientôt!


End file.
